Tu-Fira: Perdido en Otro
by Katzempire
Summary: Tras la muerte de Thane, Shepard decide tomar las riendas de su sufrimiento de la peor forma posible. Con ayuda de Kolyat, promete vengarse de quienes hicieron de la vida de su amante, un infierno. Ni el Corredor Sombrío, ni Kai Leng estarán a salvo… [Kolyat, F!Shepard] Thane, Vega.
1. 1 - Adiós

**¡Hola, gente feliz!**

 **En esta ocasión, me atrevo con una historia basada en el universo de Mass Effect y post muerte de Thane. A raíz de ver la película "La Forma del Agua" de Guillermo del Toro, no he podido evitar pensar en mi iguanita verde y dulce, Krios e hijo.**

 **Como suele suceder con mis historias: violencia, sexo e ira… mucha ira.**

 **Con el origen terrestre e implacable, Shepard actuará de forma muy poco heroica, rozando el sadismo y la crueldad innecesarios. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es una loba herida…**

 **Este capítulo hace referencia a la escena en la que Shepard escucha los mensajes de Thane. Sí, esa tan horriblemente triste. (Ay, soy masoquista, lo sé)**

 **¡Ojo! Esto es una prueba rápida que he hecho, de ahí que no esté muy cuidada. Espero que no haya muchos errores y que no os aburra.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**

 **Un abrazo grande.**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Adiós.-**

* * *

Despedir a alguien amado era una de esas cosas a las que ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Lo había perdido y, con él, todas mis esperanzas de un futuro propio.

Decirle adiós no hubiera sido fácil de ninguna de las maneras, pero me estaba resultando más complicado con Kolyat aquí. Su simple estampa agitaba mi entereza, recordándome aún más la presencia de quien ya no se hallaba entre nosotros.

No pude negarme a ofrecer mi recién adquirida propiedad como lugar de ceremonia, ¿dónde si no se le honraría? Thane no tenía hogar, no tenía apenas familia, no tenía nada salvo, quizás, un hijo rebelde y… y a mí.

 _"Tu-fira. Perdido en otro"…_

Así, de esa forma tan trágica y sádica, fue como describió sus sentimientos por mí.

¿Que si yo me sentía igual? Maldita sea, ¡Claro que sí!

Golpeé el monitor de mi habitación con rabia y caí de rodillas al suelo, abandonándome al incesante flujo de emociones que corrían violentamente por mi corazón, reventándolo en miles de insalvables pedazos que nunca me molestaría en recoger porque ¿Qué clase de vida tendría sin él a mi lado? Seguramente una que jamás querría descubrir.

El eco de su suave voz aún reverberaba en mis oídos y apreté fuertemente la mandíbula para evitar sollozar.

Yo era más que aquel ser lamentable, era más fuerte que todo ello, me decía… pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que su marcha me superaría.

Su maldita despedida laceraba profundamente mi alma, como quien retuerce la soga que lleva al cuello hasta que ésta rasga la sensible piel.

 _"Has hecho que mi vida sea mejor, me has dado a ti, a Kolyat, hasta el Relé Omega 4 me hizo sentir útil. Estamos vivos, siha, y cuando no lo estemos, te encontraré al otro lado del mar."_

 _Al otro lado del mar…_

¿Hay un mar allá adonde va? ¿Acaso es aquello consuelo para el vacío que deja?

—¡Al demonio el mar! ¡Te necesito aquí! —grité, mientras cedía al dolor y rompía en incontrolable llanto.

Dejé caer mi frente sobre el suelo esperando que, en un bendito golpe de suerte, aquello acabase con la agonía. Mis uñas se incrustaron dolorosamente en la palma de mis manos hasta que de ellas brotó sangre, una similar a la que se había derramado por su vientre cuando no fui lo suficientemente rápida para salvarle.

Deseaba que aquello fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que despertaría en breve, pero el dolor en mis manos y el líquido caliente que corría por ellas, confirmaba que todo era real; una cruel e injusta realidad.

Dicen que la negación es la primera etapa del duelo. ¿Que quiénes lo dicen? Pues quienes no me conocen, claro está. Expertos fantoches que creen que, a estas alturas del siglo, los humanos seguimos gobernados por las mismas teorías psicológicas que hace decenas de décadas.

Lo mío era la ira y sólo la ira. Parecía más natural, fluía con más facilidad por mi cuerpo y reventaba en un estallido de sensaciones que, muchas veces, afectaba mi control sobre mi biótica, facilitando así la liberación de cualquier carga emocional que me lastrase.

No. La negación no era para mí. Nunca lo había sido. Asimilaba rápidamente la situación y planificaba el enfoque idóneo para solventar el conflicto. No sabría decir si aquello era una consecuencia de vivir en las calles terrestres y buscarme el pan como podía incluso a costa de mi propia vida, o una de las razones por las cuales había terminado allí prácticamente sola, pero era innato en mí… o eso creía hasta ahora.

¿Cómo podía digerir esto? Nadie me había enseñado a amar, nadie me había amado ni aceptado tal cual era hasta que Thane irrumpió en mi convulsa y solitaria vida.

Se puede decir que él me redescubrió, con esa naturalidad suya, esa facilidad que tenía para perforar dentro del alma de cada ser y aceptar, incluso, la más profunda y absoluta oscuridad; una que parecía llevar con él también, como quien lleva un pesado chaleco del que quiere desprenderse.

Él era así. No se esforzó ni un ápice por entenderme porque, a diferencia de los demás, parecía conocerme mejor que yo misma desde el primer minuto en que le dejé entrar en mi corazón. No pude evitarlo, aunque lo intenté. ¡Vaya si lo intenté! Pero el cabrón sabía cómo debilitar cada jodido muro de mi persona.

Recuerdo el primer beso. No es que estuviera nerviosa, pero algo me decía que no era simplemente sexo; había algo más, algo increíblemente seductor y desconocido, algo… imperecedero.

Ojalá me hubiera equivocado...

Podría haberme apartado de él, podría haberle alejado de mí como siempre lo hacía con quienes empezaba a confraternizar, pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué? Incluso ahora sigue siendo un misterio.

Aunque, bueno… ahora eso ya no tiene importancia ¿verdad?

La ira. Sí, definitivamente la ira era lo mío.

 _Siha, ángel guerrero de la diosa Arashu, feroz en ira,_ recordé. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ver tan dentro de mí?

Y es que era cierto en más de un aspecto. No obstante, nada se comparaba con la furia ciega que padecía ahora; una profunda e incontrolable ira por no ser capaz de volver a sentir su roce, de no poder disfrutar de su calor, de su delicada voz en mi cuello, de sus diestros dedos en mi nuca, de sus labios sobre los míos, ni de su hermoso cuerpo junto a mí. La maldita realidad era que jamás volvería a ser mío… pero yo aún seguía siendo irremediablemente suya.

Recuerdo haber gritado de nuevo, alguna maldición quizás, o tal vez fuera mi alma después de aquello que, temerosa de mostrar vulnerabilidad, lo hiciera desde mi subconsciente, pero sabía que la memoria de tal agonía recorrería mi senda por siempre.

Thane me había marcado a fuego las entrañas forzándome a llevar su cicatriz hasta el final de mis días; unos que, esperaba, estuvieran próximos en llegar.

Mi llanto se ahogó con otra maldición y puede que me extralimitase con uno de los muros de mi habitación, pues recuerdo haber recogido algunos trozos de yeso del suelo al despertar de aquel patético estado letárgico en el que me encontraba.

Me agité al levantarme, casi perdiendo el equilibrio debido al impulso y al exceso de Ryncol en sangre. Gruñí un insulto al aire, obligándome a concluir así con aquel ritual de grotesca fragilidad.

—Soy Shepard, maldita sea, el maldito ángel guerrero. —vociferé una vez más, buscando creerme aquello que parecía significar algo para los demás, algo para él… pero muy poco para mí.

Si Kolyat me oyó, no dio señales de ello cuando acudí en su búsqueda minutos después, algo más serena.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en mis dependencias, pero por el bullicio del exterior, supuse que era ya muy entrada la madrugada. La Ciudadela bullía en vida y los neones parpadeaban ansiosos por capturar el interés de algún que otro despistado al que asaltar con precios excesivos por un vaso de alcohol adulterado.

Miré por las cercanías para ver si lo veía. Lo encontré recostado sobre la barra del bar, sus dedos tamborileaban erráticos sobre un vaso de cristal vacío. Parecía anestesiado, aturdido, fuera de este mundo, perdido en algo o en alguien, supuse.

Otro pinchazo de dolor. ¿Cuándo acabaría?

Me entretuve sentándome en silencio a su lado, mientras echaba un vistazo a mis alrededores para observar orden donde, hace unas horas, había caos.

—Gracias —musité torpemente, en busca de algo que decir porque ya no aguantaba esa maldita sensación de asfixia.

No recibí contestación. El alcohol parecía afectar más a los drell que a los humanos y agradecí no oír su joven voz; una voz que era la fiel sombra de la de su padre.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche. Al fondo, hay una habitación libre y un saco de boxeo por si… —suspiré— en fin, haz lo que quieras—. Me levanté del banquillo con desgana, aún aturdida por el arranque de debilidad de hace unos minutos, pero unos dedos fríos me impidieron la marcha.

—¿Te tomas la última conmigo? —su maldita voz un tono más grave que de costumbre, acentuando así las similitudes entre él y el padre.

—Guarda tus energías. —Repliqué— Hoy lloramos su muerte. Mañana celebraremos su vida, así que te necesito entero, Kolyat. Esto no se ha terminado—. Me alejé de él sin dirigirle la mirada. Sabía que si lo hacía, no podría evitar volver a ser aquel ente patético y débil que tanto estaba ya detestando.

Me arranqué la ropa a medida que subía las escaleras, totalmente indiferente a lo que mi desnudez podría ocasionar en el joven drell, y caí sobre mi cama con absoluto abandono.

 _"Siempre estaré contigo, siha…"_

Maldito embustero, pensaba, mientras renunciaba irremediablemente al peso del día y me dejaba llevar por el sueño y la amargura de la soledad.

En unas pocas horas, la luz artificial de la Ciudadela marcaría el inicio de un nuevo día en la estación. No sabía si aquello era una condena o una bendición, sólo tenía la certeza de que, fuera lo que fuese que la jornada me deparase, haría que mereciese la pena.


	2. 2 - Primeros Pasos

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias por continuar aquí. Es complicado definir el porqué de mi insistencia con esta historia. Supongo que va más allá de la lógica… en fin, espero que os entretenga aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Mil gracias.**

 **Un abrazo grande.**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Primeros Pasos -**

* * *

El insistente pitido de mi omniherramienta me extrajo de la misma pesadilla de siempre.

Levanté mi rostro de la almohada y gemí al sentir un intenso pinchazo en mis sienes con aquel absurdo esfuerzo. El Ryncol seguía golpeando la base de mi cráneo con la fuerza de una manada de varrens y me costó cierto tiempo incorporarme sobre la cama antes de correr al aseo a devolver los excesos de la jornada anterior.

Al terminar la faena y aún con ciertos estertores del después, alcé mi rostro con comedida reticencia delante del espejo, sorprendiéndome de inmediato con lo que allí se reflejaba. Apenas me reconocí en aquella miserable imagen.

Las profundas y luminosas cicatrices rojas de mi cara brillaban con más intensidad sobre mi pecosa y pálida piel. Una notable oscuridad rodeaba mis inflamados párpados y el verdor del iris de mis ojos apenas era ya perceptible bajo aquella violenta luminiscencia escarlata que los cubría ahora.

Parecía una IA en rebeldía que hubiese cubierto, con notable desesperación, su plateado armazón con poco más que piel y huesos. Una especie de grotesca combinación de humano y sintético; casi un cascarón segador o un defectuoso deshecho más de esa caterva de racistas y xenófobos de Cerberus.

 _¿Cuánto quedaba de la vieja Shepard?,_ me preguntaba mientras detallaba mis afilados y casi desconocidos rasgos.

Encendí el grifo, dejando caer el agua fresca sobre mis dedos, y respiré profundamente como primer paso para buscar comenzar el día de la mejor forma posible a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Esto es absurdo… —susurré. Me obligué a fijarme de nuevo en aquel desnudo reflejo que me devolvía la imagen de una descolorida envoltura hecha de suturas mal curadas, dolor y soledad.

Se podía decir que mi cuerpo hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser realmente humano. Tenía más cicatrices e implantes sintéticos que piezas originales, por así decirlo. Si no tuviera la certeza de mi libre albedrío, casi aseguraría ser un producto más de Cerberus y la guerra, una marioneta al servicio de terroristas, un agente durmiente que pronto despertaría para cumplir con su oscura misión. De no ser por las innumerables y minuciosas pruebas a las que me sometí al abandonar al Hombre Ilusorio, seguiría teniendo la fundada sospecha. Al fin y al cabo, él me había devuelto a la vida y nunca confié del todo en esa genéticamente perfecta animadora; era totalmente factible que yo resultase ser simplemente una bomba de relojería lista para estallar en el momento oportuno.

El agua seguía corriendo por mis dedos y me mantuve así un rato más, viendo el despojo en el que me había convertido, en la sombra trémula e insegura que Thane había hecho de mí con su repentina partida.

Apreté fuertemente los puños hasta sentir tensa la piel de mis manos. Si apretaba un poco más, estaba segura de que reabriría las heridas de la noche anterior. Estuve tentada a mutilarme así nuevamente, pero me detuve antes de que la patética Jane de anoche resurgiera. Sabía que nada de aquello era un sueño; la realidad hacía horas que había golpeado mi puerta y reventado mi alma. Debía asimilarlo de una maldita vez.

Fruncí el ceño ante la ira que me consumía por aquella situación. No podía permitirme que esa asfixiante sensación terminase por controlarme, por romperme del todo. Debía continuar con lo que me quedase de vida y para ello necesitaba hacer algo. Era inútil autocompadecerme por algo que ya no estaba en mis posibilidades cambiar. Pese a la crueldad de la evidencia, lo cierto es que todo acontecimiento, por duro o injusto que sea, ofrece una oportunidad. La vida era una jodida traicionera, y cada día me demostraba más lo necesario de exprimirla al límite, de sacarle el jugo, amargo o dulce, que pudiera tener. No obstante, sentía que, muy profundo en mis entrañas, debía hacer algo más que dejarme llevar por el alcohol, la tristeza y el deber.

Thane había muerto y puede que por mi culpa, pero por mucho que aquello me arrancase la felicidad de cuajo y me anegase en desesperación, no podía permitirme el lujo de bailar al ritmo de ese sufrimiento por mucho más tiempo. Debía acabar con él, a costa de lo que fuera, aunque tuviera que sacar a ese maldito drell de mi corazón.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, me erguí tan bruscamente que hice crujir mis vértebras, reales y sintéticas, mientras alargaba los brazos hacia atrás y los juntaba logrando así estirar mis entumecidas extremidades.

Mis pechos se expandieron y alzaron con aquella postura, y mi abdomen se curvó hacia dentro, resaltando las afiladas costillas aún más de lo normal. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había comido? No recordaba el momento exacto, pero supuse que llevaba varios días sin probar bocado por la manera en la que la debilidad reclamaba el tan necesitado descanso y mi estómago rugía y dolía.

Dejé a mis espaldas el lavabo y encendí la ducha con el indicador de agua fría al máximo. Necesitaba despejarme y poner en marcha los planes que, hace días, rondaban inquietos en mi cabeza.

El aseo duró poco. Me gustaba dejar que la espuma me cubriese el cuerpo entero pero, en esta ocasión, tan sólo cumplió con el cometido inmediato de limpieza, obviando el disfrute habitual.

 _Thane prefería el agua caliente_ , recordé, mientras me secaba bruscamente con la toalla.

Otra vez él en mis pensamientos y el frío aire detenido en mis pulmones.

—¡Maldita sea…! —rezongué con rabia, mientras arrancaba la toalla de mi cuerpo y la arrojaba contra el lavabo. Varios botes de cremas retumbaron al recibir el impacto y puede que alguno se abriese con el golpe, pero no me importó.

—Uno, dos, tres… —respiré profundamente, mientras intentaba calmar la ira que volvía a mí como un fuego abrasador.

Aquello rara vez funcionaba pero, en ese instante, fue un bálsamo para mi intranquilidad. Ya más calmada, obligué a mi mente a distraerse con el susurro de la vida en el exterior, y aproveché para peinarme el cabello con rapidez y dejarlo suelto sobre mis hombros.

 _A él le gustaba así_ , pensé desconsolada. Thane solía acariciarlo con extrema delicadeza. Decía que parecían pequeñas hebras de fuego que se derramaban por entre sus dedos… esos dulces y parcialmente palmeados dedos. Siempre sonreía al presenciar aquel contraste e inmediatamente me afanaba por reclamar sus labios con ganas cuando sus profundos ojos oscuros me observaban con esa peculiar e intensa adoración.

Nadie nunca me había mirado así… ni nadie nunca más lo haría, de eso estaba segura.

Otra punzada, esta vez más intensa. ¿Hasta cuándo sentiría esto?

Apreté los dientes forzándome a controlar así las ganas de llorar, y exhalé profundamente para liberarme de la insistente aflicción que buscaba someterme con cada resquicio de flaqueza que mostrase.

Continué con mi rutina; era necesario. Me vestí ligera, nada muy formal pero tampoco demasiado civil. Después de todo, mi rango y mi fama me abrían muchas puertas, y hoy necesitaba que la galaxia entera cediera ante mí.

Di la orden a Glifo para que hiciera lo propio con mi habitación y bajé los escalones de dos en dos. Hoy no me daría tiempo a ejercitar y necesitaba llevar algo a mi estómago que no fuera prácticamente combustible aeronáutico.

Abrí la nevera y extraje un par de frutas, leche y algo de jamón de Thessia, una exquisitez que Liara me había enviado de su reserva particular. Me hice un bocadillo con ello después de tomar, con ansias, las jugosas piezas de frutas y el tan necesitado primer café del día.

Mi cuerpo agradeció la energía extra y la jaqueca parecía remitir con cada minuto que pasaba. No obstante, la sombra de Thane seguía conmigo, persistente, lacerante, perpetua.

Desde que le recluté, no había pasado ni un solo día que no hubiera compartido con él el café matutino. Al principio había sido una curiosa interacción. Después, aquel café solía terminar en largas charlas en las que, para mi asombro, él mostraba más inquietudes con respecto a mi pasado y futuro que cualquier otro compañero. Ni siquiera Garrus había querido ver tan dentro de mí como él; parecía más interesado en hacer correctamente las calibraciones que en descubrir por qué seguía acudiendo una y otra vez a verle.

Con Thane todo parecía fluir más, vibraba al mismo ritmo que mi naturaleza y fue repentino encontrarme ansiosa por cada nuevo amanecer; sabía que después de abrir los ojos, el drell me esperaría con un café caliente perfectamente preparado.

Así pasábamos los días en la Normandía SR-2. De esas charlas en el comedor, de innumerables comentarios cómplices durante misiones, a las largas horas en la cubierta de soporte vital, ambos a solas… hasta que aquella incipiente amistad, se convirtió en algo más.

" _He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida solo. Imagino que nadie en la galaxia llorará mi muerte cuando llegue. Eres la única amiga que he tenido en años."_

 _Amiga_.

En aquel momento supe que no me conformaba con ello. Por dentro me agitaba nerviosa, vacilante, pero por fuera le demostraba lo mucho que ambicionaba perderme entre sus desconocidos brazos.

Fue una noche, justo antes del Relé Omega 4, cuando, afligido, acudió a mi camarote con la inseguridad a flor de piel, con el dolor reflejado en el rostro. No era compasión lo sentí, sino la fuerza más profunda e irrefrenable que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

Lo que aconteció después, rozaba la magia. Descubrí una parte de la vida que se me había escapado todo este tiempo, incluso me replanteé la posibilidad de no abandonar aquellas sábanas hasta fundirme con él finalmente, en alguna especie de ritual trascendental que tuviera como propósito unir almas en vez de cuerpos. Aprendí que bastaba un simple roce para despertar las sensaciones más salvajes e intensas que un humano es capaz de experimentar. Sentí lo que era expandirse, él una porción de mí, así como yo de él. Fueron demasiadas sensaciones y todas acariciaban el abismo de una deliciosa perdición.

Y es que Thane se volvió mi todo desde ese instante. Si había algún futuro que tener después de esa misión suicida, tendría que vivirlo junto a él.

No obstante, mis ansias por el mañana fallaron al contemplar el deber. Obvié mis malditas responsabilidades para con la Alianza y la galaxia entera, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Le vi desparecer entre las sombras antes de entrar en la lanzadera que me alejaría definitiva e indefinidamente de él; sus manos juntas en señal de oración y el susurro de una plegaria a lo lejos. Fue la primera vez que rompí mis nudillos contra la gruesa doble ventana de un transporte de la Alianza, sobresaltando a los soldados que me custodiaban.

Dolor de nuevo. _¿Cuándo acabará?_

Gruñí impotente y dejé bruscamente la taza de café sobre la encimera de la cocina. Estaba harta de esto, harta de todo.

El sonido de la cerámica sobre el metal me extrajo de ese estado y me recordó de inmediato lo que estaba pasando por alto.

—Demonios, ¡Kolyat! —abandoné en pocas zancadas la cocina, sin preocuparme por la comida a medio ingerir ni por el poco café derramado, y me dirigí hacia la habitación de invitados cercana.

Había olvidado al joven drell mientras mi mente divagaba en asuntos que ningún bien me hacían. Esperaba encontrarle aún en el apartamento, aunque siendo como era, la posibilidad de que se hubiera ido era grande.

Atravesé el pasillo y entré en el dormitorio. El olor a alcohol rancio golpeó mis fosas nasales y resoplé en disgusto.

—Glifo, luces. —ordené, mientras daba unos pasos más hacia el interior.

Al iluminarse la habitación, un súbito frío recorrió mi vientre y garganta, cortándome de lleno la respiración.

—Dios, ¿pero qué demonios…?

Restos de sangre manchaban la cama, el saco de boxeo y la alfombra. Trozos de cristal roto se hallaban dispersos por la moqueta y las huellas indicaban que alguien había reptado por el suelo, rastro que terminaba en la puerta del aseo.

Alarmada, con mi corazón a punto de desbocarse pensando en la multitud de situaciones en las que me podría encontrar al entrar, corrí al baño y encendí la luz esperando hallar lo que más temía.

—¡Kolyat! —grité, arrojándome al suelo mientras inspeccionaba y golpeaba las mejillas del desnudo drell. El frío de su piel era innato, así que recurrí a su pulso para evaluar su estado, examinando antes el resto de su desarrollado y adulto cuerpo en busca de señales de lesiones mortales. Utilicé mi omniherramienta para determinar signos vitales y logré calmar parcialmente mis latidos con los resultados de aquella medición.

—¿Sh… Shepard? —el leve susurro del joven apaciguo mi angustia, aunque no mi rabia.

—¡Imbécil! ¡¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?! ¡¿Es que acaso quieres seguir a tu padre?! —increpé, zarandeándole bruscamente hasta lograr que abriese del todo sus oscuros -y familiares- ojos. Me fue imposible pasar por alto el fuerte y maduro torso de su colorido cuerpo. Las delicadas escamas parecían brillar con luz propia, figuras oscuras enmarcando cada ángulo de su musculado cuerpo; un recuerdo que buscaba erradicar de mi patética memoria pero que el destino parecía empeñado en evocar al padre en cada rasgo de su hijo haciendo imposible el cometido.

El drell se incorporó y se irguió sobre el suelo con cierta dificultad, todavía algo desorientado y mareado por el exceso de alcohol en sangre y por la pérdida de ella.

—No, es que… creo que… me corté… —dijo confuso, entretanto miraba hacia sus dedos.

Bajé la mirada hasta una de sus manos y observé una profunda herida en la palma. Trozos pequeños de cristal se hallaban aún incrustados en su nervuda carne, otorgándole más brillo a la sangre que seguía manando de su cuerpo.

Dirigí mis ojos hasta su rostro de nuevo y, en un inexplicable impulso protector, le abracé fuertemente contra mí, obviando lo inapropiado de la situación.

—¡Drell necio! —gruñí, sintiendo su sorpresa más que la mía propia.

Me aparté de él enseguida y carraspeé para disimular mi incomodidad. No lamentaba el impulso, sólo el que aquello me agitase más de lo normal.

—Más te vale que te cures la herida de inmediato si no quieres que te eche a patadas de mi apartamento. Ya he visto suficiente sangre drell en mis manos para dos vidas… —me levanté del suelo y me arreglé la ropa antes de observarle por última vez.

Su rostro aún reflejaba la confusión y la sorpresa, así que decidí dejarle con aquella amenaza antes de detenerme a pensar en lo mal que había empezado el día y lo nerviosa que me hallaba. Verle tal como vino al mundo tampoco apaciguó mi inquietud ni alejó de mí recuerdos que odiaba y atesoraba a partes iguales.

Exhalé fuertemente y me trasladé al estudio para esperarle allí, mientras aprovechaba para revisar algunos mensajes de la tripulación.

La mayoría de aquellos correos, llevaban consigo un tinte oscuro y lúgubre que no me atreví a terminar de repasar. Si quería que el día fuese mejor, debía evitar caer en la agonía del recuerdo que luchaba por perpetuarse.

—Shepard.

La suave voz del drell, seguida de un delicado carraspeo, me extrajo de mi lectura. Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué hasta él. Observé su mano herida envuelta en una tensa venda térmica que ayudaba a curar más rápidamente las heridas de los de su especie.

—Bien. Seguro que te curarás pronto, pero me temo que necesito que me acompañes. Hoy daremos una fiesta y necesito tu ayuda. —caminé hacia la salida del apartamento, sin esperar respuesta por su parte, y allí me detuve.

—Glifo, envía un mensaje a toda la tripulación actual y antigua. Todos, absolutamente todos, están invitados esta noche, incluido Zaeed. Por favor, prepara la decoración lumínica del apartamento. Busca información sobre Kahje y Rakhana. Quiero que esto sea lo más parecido a un mundo drell ¿entendido?

—Comprendido, comandante. —el asistente holográfico desapareció con mi orden y me giré para ver a Kolyat que apenas había alcanzado a oír aquella petición.

—No sé si te parece bien, pero para serte sincera, me importa una mierda lo que pienses. Tu padre no se merece más lágrimas; se merece que festejemos la vida que a él le fue arrebatada. Vernos así, es lo último que hubiera querido, así que cambia esa cara y ayúdame con esto ¿quieres? No pienso fallarle de nuevo… —le di la espalda y me detuve un instante antes de abandonar el apartamento, aún confusa por el cúmulo de sensaciones que se agolpaban en mi interior.

Me creía más fuerte que aquello. No obstante, la realidad era que sentía que estaba siendo vencida por un enemigo invisible, una amenaza que atenazaba mi voluntad, rompiendo mi fortaleza y mis ganas de superación.

 _Maldito seas, Thane_ , pensé con rabia, al tiempo que convertía mi palma en un puño.

Justo cuando me propuse a avanzar, la voz de Kolyat me detuvo.

—Está bien, Shepard. Si es lo que necesitas, te complaceré. Mi padre así lo hubiera querido…

Otro pinchazo, aún más fuerte. ¿Tendría esto algún próximo final?

Asentí en silencio con un gesto de mi cabeza, y abandonamos el lugar sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra más.

Pese a que sólo éramos dos andando estos primeros pasos, sentía que llevaba conmigo la carga más pesada de todas. Ni siquiera salvar la galaxia parecía tan imposible como hallar la paz y felicidad después de esto.

Si Thane hubiera sabido el vacío que dejaría en mí con su partida, posiblemente nunca hubiera permitido que entrase en su vida. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos y el día vaticinaba grandes oportunidades. Estaba en mí saber aprovecharlas o no.

No. Hoy viviría la vida tal y como él me enseñó: con intensidad y delirio. Hoy, aunque fuese el último día de mi existencia, experimentaría lo que es vivir de verdad, y no sobrevivir como siempre había hecho.


	3. 3 - Preparativos

**¡Muy buenas!**

 **Aquí de nuevo, ahogándome con las palabras, como siempre, pero intentándolo.**

 **En esta escena os resultará extraño encontrar personajes que, en ME3, mueren casi con total seguridad. Aunque no cobrarán mucha relevancia, he querido incluirlos más por nostalgia que por utilidad.**

 **Sólo un apunte para evitar cierta posible sensación de "¡Pero si es un crío!". Recordemos que los drell suelen vivir hasta 85 años. Los humanos casi el doble. Kolyat tiene aquí entre 20-21 años, que equivaldrían a 35-37 años humanos. Una buena forma de averiguar la madurez biológica de los personajes.**

 **Nota adicional: Thane tendría unos 68-69 años de edad humanos. ¡Boom! Menudo abuelete más bien… configurado, jejeje.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Mil gracias por continuar aquí.**

 **Un abrazo grande.**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Preparativos -**

* * *

Pasamos el día sin apenas dirigirnos la palabra.

Tenía una conversación pendiente con él, pero ella no llegaría hasta que la noche de hoy muriese con el alba. Ambos necesitábamos una culminación y, aunque Thane no dejó nada dicho sobre cómo debíamos tratarnos Kolyat y yo, siempre supe que él sería feliz sabiendo que cuidaba de él. Así que eso haría, para variar.

No haría de madre, por supuesto, sería biológicamente incorrecto ya que él era, en años humanos, más adulto que yo, pero velaría por su seguridad y por su correcto proceder en la vida. Aquello es lo que hubiera querido su padre…

Continuamos la jornada sin mayores incidencias, salvo por alguna que otra mirada de reojo de algún guardia de la Ciudadela que observaba, con notable recelo, a mi joven acompañante.

En ocasiones, sorprendía a Kolyat observándome y analizándome con detenimiento o verbalizando por lo bajo algún recuerdo detonado por alguna escena familiar con la que se hubiera topado. Últimamente, su memoria perfecta le jugaba malas pasadas, y supuse que sería debido a la inestabilidad que una pérdida así conlleva en la mente de un drell. Solipsismo, lo llamaba Thane, algo que, sólo ahora, era capaz de comprender.

No obstante, era frustrante observar las constantes similitudes con el padre, pese a sus más que destacables particularidades. Ver a Thane en su anatomía, en su voz y expresión, hacía menos llevadero superar el asfixiante dolor de su ausencia. Intenté que aquello no me distrajera demasiado y continué como si nada sucediese en mi interior. Al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué serviría alejarle de mí? Sólo acentuaría mi sensación de culpa y su soledad.

Recorrimos la estación buscando lo mejor que se pudiera comprar con mis créditos, y algo más. No voy a negar que, además de algunas amenazas para obtener sustanciosos descuentos, hubiera algo de extorsión de por medio, pero el fin justificaba los métodos… casi siempre. Si algún mercader se resistía, y mi nombre y estatus no eran suficientes, recurría a lo que siempre abría las puertas a una indudable y beneficiosa negociación: mi cargada y reconfigurada Carnifex. Sí, podría parecer excesivo a ojos de cualquier moralista, pero para conseguir ciertas cosas, me movía por territorios ya de por sí ligeramente ilegales, así que mi estatus de Espectro me permitía utilizar todos los medios a mi disposición sin apenas repercusión en mi hoja de servicio. La galaxia se iba a la mierda ¿a quién le importaba unos cuantos heridos adicionales si, además, estos eran comerciantes de dudosa reputación? No. Nadie se preocuparía por ellos. El drell tampoco pareció importarle mi particular forma de conseguir lo que necesitábamos, así que no hubo daños colaterales y sí mucha mercancía interesante… e ilegal.

Todo aquello que logramos adquirir, estaba orientado a honrar la memoria y enseñanzas del ausente: comida exótica originaria de Kahje, tanto para dextros como para levos, bebidas frutales tradicionales que tanto le gustaban a Thane, música instrumental e incluso pequeños pads con las frases más destacables de la religión que él profesaba, que harían de perfecto recuerdo de esta tan necesitada celebración.

Me permití algún que otro aditamento más, dirigido, sobre todo, a incrementar la experiencia; algo que Thane, quizá, hubiera desaprobado, pero que yo necesitaba tanto como el respirar. Al fin y al cabo, el delirio y la intensidad de la que tanto hablaba, sólo podría conseguirlo ahora si adormecía temporalmente el constante sufrimiento y la desolación que me acompañaban cada maldito momento del día.

Y no podía hallarme más ansiosa por ello.

Después de recorrernos la Ciudadela entera, llegamos al apartamento cargados con innumerables paquetes para la reunión que daría lugar en unas pocas horas. Algunos droides de servicio nos acompañaban transportando los objetos más pesados. Se nos había echado el tiempo encima debido, en gran parte, a las pocas ganas que el drell le ponía al cometido. Pero no podía culparle; yo misma me encontraba sumergida en un estado de letargo del que buscaba, desesperadamente, despertar.

No obstante, al entrar en el apartamento, mi humor se transformó radicalmente con la escena que se mostraba ante nosotros.

Tonos de ámbar y violeta iluminaban las estancias desde diferentes ángulos, creando combinaciones mágicas de colores que iban desde los azules, hasta los escarlatas más intensos en un abanico dinámico de matices evocados desde mundos desconocidos. Todo parecía sobrenatural, excéntrico, violento y poderoso; me encantaba.

—Esto es… ¡Glifo! —llamé extasiada mientras avanzaba hasta la cocina.

—¿Sí, Shepard?

—¡Esto es increíble! Muy buen trabajo. —dije emocionada al tiempo que colocaba la compra despreocupadamente sobre la encimera de la cocina sin apartar la mirada de los alrededores, completamente encandilada con aquel deslumbrante despliegue de color.

—Me he tomado la libertad de hacer ligeras modificaciones en el regulador de humedad de algunas dependencias. Cada poco tiempo, aspersores de vapor frío liberarán pequeñas dosis de agua aromatizada. Algo muy propio de los entornos de Kahje. Espero que no moleste al joven drell.

Giré mi rostro hacia Kolyat y él me observó con indiferencia.

—Supongo que no. Será… interesante experimentarlo. —dijo, sin un ápice de emoción en su tono. Abandonó algunas bolsas y cajas sin apenas esfuerzo en la cocina y se detuvo a observarme inseguro.

—¿Dónde va todo esto, comandante?

Sus ojos brillaban más de la cuenta y comprendí que se hallaba confuso, aún reacio a comprender la razón de todo esto.

—Kolyat… —me acerqué hasta él y alcé mi mano para posarla sobre su hombro, en señal de reafirmación. Necesitaba que él comprendiese que, esto que hacíamos, era el punto de partida de una vida de ausencias superadas; debía serlo para ambos.

—Olvida lo que sientes por un momento. Olvida el dolor, la soledad… —coloqué mi otra mano sobre el otro hombro y me acerqué más para susurrarle al oído. —Ahora piensa sólo en él, en lo que Thane querría… y saca tu culo autocompasivo del agujero en el que se encuentra ¿de acuerdo? —apreté sus brazos al deslizar mis manos por ellos, notando la tensión repentina en su musculatura, y sonreí al separarme de él. Quería dejar claro que no buscaba su malestar, sólo su comprensión y su complicidad en esto.

La nuez de su garganta osciló, posiblemente en señal de incomodidad por aquel gesto, y asintió, sintiéndole ligeramente convencido.

—Bien. Ahora pongámonos manos a la obra, ¿sí? —me alejé de él finalmente, ofreciéndole la mejor de mis sonrisas aunque por dentro apenas podía mantener la serenidad; mi ira amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso como un brutal cataclismo de inminente devastación.

Pese a todo ello, me mantuve firme y continuamos con los preparativos con normalidad.

En poco tiempo, daría comienzo la celebración. Nos distrajimos preparando los tentempiés y los cócteles a base de distintos tipos de bebida drell y hanar, y elaboramos pequeños obsequios personalizados con los pads de datos sobre frases memorables de monjes adoradores de las diosas del culto al que, tanto Thane como Kolyat, parecían pertenecer.

Mientras organizábamos la reunión con todo lujo de detalles, Kolyat se mantuvo en un silencio casi sepulcral. Sus dedos trabajaban rápidamente sobre las envolturas de los pads y noté que, sobre la venda térmica de su mano, una enorme mancha carmesí se iba expandiendo con cada brusco gesto. Por sus movimientos ligeramente erráticos, supuse que se hallaba aún en un notable estado de nerviosismo y no pude evitar compadecerme de él, pues entendía a la perfección la importancia de una pérdida así.

—Espera… trae aquí. —me aproximé a él y le arrebaté de las manos uno de los pads que estaba a punto de manchar con su sangre.

Sujeté su mano e inspeccioné la venda, despegándola al comprobar que la herida necesitaba nuevas atenciones.

Separé el material térmico y permeable de su carne y pude observar el escaso tratamiento que el drell había aplicado sobre la lesión.

—Como cures así todas tus heridas, me temo que no durarás mucho en esta guerra. —acerqué su mano hasta el lavadero de la cocina, y abrí el grifo de agua caliente.

Justo cuando iba a introducir su mano en la corriente de agua, la apartó bruscamente de mí, mis dedos rozando la herida y manchándose con su sangre con aquel impulsivo aspaviento.

—No he pedido tu ayuda, Shepard. Estamos perdiendo tiempo en esto. —ofreció, visiblemente molesto u ofendido.

 _¡Cuán diferente era a su padre!,_ pensé con aquello. Mientras que Thane hubiera aceptado de buen grado mi ayuda, sintiéndose, incluso, intrigado por ella, el hijo parecía herido en el orgullo o algo similar. Ese comportamiento se asemejaba más a mí misma de lo que quería aceptar.

—No seas necio, Kolyat. Así no me serás de mucha ayuda. Dame. —Ordené— He dicho que me des tu mano. —sujeté firmemente su mano herida y la acerqué al agua sin miramientos.

El drell inhaló aire súbitamente y apretó los dientes mientras me dirigía una resentida mirada.

—No me mires así. Te estás comportando como un crío. —mis dedos frotaron la herida abierta y Kolyat gruñó de dolor, pero no apartó la mano de mí. Parecía más concentrado en mostrar entereza y reforzar así su hombría, que en mostrarme determinación.

Al cabo de unos segundos en los que la herida dejó de sangrar, apagué el grifo y sequé con delicadeza la lesión.

—Ya está. Un poco de medigel, otra venda térmica y listo. —cuando me di parcialmente la vuelta para buscar los materiales en el armario, su fría mano me detuvo bruscamente y me obligó a volver a mi lugar.

La mirada de Kolyat era más intensa de lo esperada y sentí un nudo en mi estómago cuando me sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca, acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Shepard? ¿Qué más te da lo que me suceda? Yo no soy él… —su voz, sutilmente trémula, con un trasfondo de duda y rabia, algo que conocía a la perfección.

Dudé por un instante si contestar o golpearle, pero me pudo la razón antes que el impulso, aunque fue inevitable sentirme extrañamente vulnerable con su roce.

—Eres un drell muy estúpido si piensas que sujetándome así vas a intimidarme. Suéltame y quizá no te rompa la mandíbula. —no entendía muy bien por qué, pero sabía que por mucho que él me hiciera, jamás sería capaz de hacer tal cosa; al menos no hasta dejarle lisiado, claro está. Aunque, por supuesto, él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Los ojos de Kolyat miraron inquietos mi expresión y, al cabo de unos segundos, decidió relajar finalmente su sujeción hasta liberarme por completo. Aunque ya no me hallaba a su merced, me sentía incapaz de contestar a su pregunta.

—Haz lo que quieras, Kolyat. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. —pasé de largo por su diestra pero volvió a retenerme por el codo, esta vez más firmemente.

—No eres mi madre, Shepard, ni nunca lo podrías haber sido.

El escalofrío que me recorrió por la columna ante aquel comentario, desactivó por completo el forzado dominio sobre mis emociones y alargué mi otro brazo para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, totalmente cegada por su insolencia.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, en un asombroso y veloz movimiento, Kolyat sujetó súbitamente mi puño sin apenas esfuerzo, retorciéndome violentamente el brazo hacia atrás hasta acercarme bruscamente contra su agitado pecho y retenerme ahí, durante unos inquietantes segundos.

Era evidente, a la luz de los acontecimientos, que ambos nos encontrábamos extremadamente susceptibles a cualquier provocación, pero esto excedía los límites tácitos que habíamos marcado.

En aquella postura incómoda, nos miramos con clara sorpresa en nuestra expresión; por mi parte, más furiosa que otra cosa. Por su parte, el drell parecía alterado, casi temeroso y aquello no hizo más que aumentar mi ya indudable asombro.

Esos perturbadores segundos me parecieron más eternos de lo habitual y me planteé, por un breve instante, cerrar los ojos e imaginar que, aquel fuerte, rítmico y oscilante torso, era el de su padre.

—Suéltame… —me obligué a decir antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

El cálido aunque agitado aliento del drell, mecían mis alborotados cabellos que rozaban ahora mis mejillas y párpados, producto de aquel inesperado y violento movimiento.

—No… —susurró tentativamente, alargando más de lo necesario la consonante.

Su mirada se detuvo más de la cuenta sobre mis labios y un pinchazo agudo atravesó mi vientre con la comprensión del abismo en el que nos encontrábamos.

Por un breve espacio de tiempo, no supe qué hacer. Toda mi maldita vida se hallaba concentrada en ese instante; el dolor, la pérdida, la angustia, el sufrimiento, incluso mi futuro, todo convergió en un solo segundo y tuve que cerrar los ojos, llenarme de voluntad, y recurrir a mis habilidades para liberarme de aquella deliciosa amenaza.

—¡Aparta! —grité, al tiempo que lo lanzaba por los aires con una controlada explosión biótica.

El cuerpo de Kolyat golpeó fuertemente el suelo al caer. Su gutural gruñido de dolor me sobresaltó levemente, mas no hice ademán de ayudarle.

Entre furiosa y nerviosa, me acerqué decidida hasta el joven que se contorsionaba sobre el suelo, y le propiné un suave puntapié en la pierna.

—Espero que esto te enseñe a no jugar con fuego, drell imbécil. —me alejé de él para recoger la venda térmica y un cartucho de medigel, y se lo arrojé al suelo. —Ahora cúrate como es debido y continuemos. Los invitados están a punto de llegar.

Supuse que aquello le había encolerizado pero, si lo hizo, no dio muestras de ello más allá de la habitual expresión de ensimismamiento. No obstante, algo en aquella profunda y familiar mirada cambió drásticamente desde ese encuentro. Intuía que esa no sería la última vez que tendríamos un desacuerdo de tales consideraciones. Había tensión, tanto por nuestra explosiva forma de ser, por nuestra terrible pérdida, como por las circunstancias, y eso tendría que estallar tarde o temprano. Tan sólo esperaba que esta noche transcurriera sin mayores contratiempos.

Era extraño haber sido la sensata de los dos, pero casi no tuve otra opción; era eso y lanzarme al abismo y arrepentirme después. Todo era muy reciente y Kolyat era el menos indicado para ayudarme con mi pena.

Intenté no pensar en aquel encuentro y me centré en la llegada de los invitados, obviando, entretanto, las resentidas miradas del joven drell.

El primero en llegar, como solía ser habitual, fue Esteban. Haciendo honor a su educación y buenas formas, trajo consigo una botella de brandy helado de Serrice que seguro haría las delicias de Karin. Un punto extra para la noche que tenía preparada.

La siguiente, y casi previsible, fue la propia doctora, que se mostró muy contenta de poder conocer, por fin, el pequeño nidito de amor del capitán Anderson.

—Sabía que tenía buen gusto, pero no tanto. Me alegro por ti, Jane. Disfrútalo, pero no lo destruyas. —Dijo sonriendo, mientras le daba un pequeño –y desconfiado– bocado a uno de los aperitivos.

Después, con ese porte habitual de autosatisfacción y personalidad relajada y llana, apareció Vega, embutido en su clásica camiseta N7 que parecía no dejar ni a sol ni a sombra. No es que me quejase, porque en realidad acentuaba su más que evidente buena forma, pero me hallaba a veces intrigada por saber cómo se vería en traje formal.

—Hey, Lola, buena fiesta. —se acercó a mí y me rozó el brazo con su puño, mientras me dedicaba esa juguetona y seductora sonrisa.

—James, me alegra verte. Pensaba que estarías ocupado visitando el nuevo club de striptease asari de los distritos superiores. —le devolví el gesto con mi mano sobre su compacto pectoral.

—De ahí vengo pero… ¡nah! Lo interesante está aquí. —se acercó un poco más a mí y me guiñó el ojo para luego dirigirse, con aire confiado, hacia el bar a por la primera botella de alcohol que aterrizase en su mano.

De no ser por su usual forma de dirigirse a las mujeres, casi parecía que estuviera coqueteando intencionadamente conmigo. Un evidente y cotidiano atrevimiento, aunque terriblemente tentador viendo la figura que se gastaba.

—No acabes con mis reservas, James, que Wrex, Grunt y Zaeed están por llegar.

Me reí al ver su respuesta en forma de un gesto de dolor fingido. Si alguien había perfeccionado el arte de la seducción, sin duda, era él.

Todo su cuerpo y su comportamiento rezumaban sensualidad masculina, asemejándose más a las artes de la Thoriana que a las de un humano corriente. No sólo el suave y melódico acento latino que poseía resultaba tremendamente atrayente, sino la manera que tenía de hacer acto de presencia, siempre con ese acostumbrado aire confiado, tan seguro de sí mismo, casi desafiante.

Podía haberme sentido culpable por aquel pensamiento, dadas las recientes circunstancias, pero no era un secreto para nadie que él resultase agradable a la vista –y a la imaginación– para cualquiera de nosotros. Incluso Thane pensó que él y yo manteníamos algún tipo de relación, por la forma en la que interactuábamos. Claro, era sólo un juego entre un oficial superior y su subordinado, pero dejaba entrever la indiscutible atracción mutua. Después de todo, estar aislada en una aburrida sede de la Alianza, con el único trato habitual de Vega, dejaba mucho margen para estrechar lazos. Nunca llegó a nada más, principalmente porque Thane seguía en algún lugar de la galaxia, esperándome, pero mi parte más instintiva me pedía a gritos darme un pequeño banquete con esa bronceada y cuidada montura.

Quizá si Thane no hubiese entrado finalmente en mi vida, y Garrus hubiera continuado ajeno a mis atenciones, Vega se habría convertido en mi amante ocasional, aunque nada más allá de ello. Él no era de los que me inspirasen la confianza que el asesino logró extraer de mí. Así de profundo había horadado el drell en mi alma.

Posteriormente a él, y casi en cascada, fueron apareciendo los demás.

Kaidan parecía reacio a acercase a mí y comprendía perfectamente el porqué; el rechazo no es algo que un hombre inseguro lleve muy bien. Me saludó sin mayor intercambio de palabras salvo un agrio 'Shepard', mientras pasaba de largo hasta la barra del bar, saludando más efusivamente al resto.

En otra época, él hubiera acudido a mí con la mayor de las sonrisas y atenciones; algo que, en cierta forma, echaba de menos. No dudaba del amor que me profesaba, nunca lo hice, ni siquiera cuando me rechazó en Horizonte, pero Kaidan era, sencillamente, demasiado bueno para mí, y Thane ya se había instalado en mi corazón, arrasando con cualquier vestigio de cariño que sintiese por el mayor.

Casi enseguida, llegaron Garrus y Tali, y por la expresión que ambos portaban, comprendí que no acababan de encontrarse casualmente.

—Hey, Shepard, he traído vino. —dijo sonriente el turiano, mientras me saludaba con un gesto de su cabeza y pasaba de largo, como el resto.

—Garrus, Tali… gracias por venir. Poneos cómodos. —dije, señalando el sofá. —Tali, ahí tienes varios 'puertos de inducción' de colores. Puedes llevarte los que quieras. —sonreí ante sus nerviosos balbuceos y continué recibiendo a los demás.

Miré a mis alrededores para ver el ambiente, y hallé a todos disfrutando de la noche de una forma que jamás había presenciado. Intentaba mantener mi impasividad, pero verles compartir así algo tan importante para mí, me hizo caer en la cuenta de que, pese a todo, no me hallaba del todo sola.

Sin embargo, no advertí a Kolyat por las cercanías y aquello, cabe decir, me irritó. El drell debería haber estado recibiendo conmigo a los invitados, pero supuse que el previo desacuerdo le habría afectado más de la cuenta y se hallaría oculto en algún solitario rincón, pensativo y ensimismado, tal como solía ser su costumbre.

Decidí restarle importancia y esperar la llegada del resto.

Wrex, Grunt, Kelly, Samara, Liara, Gabby, Kenneth, Jack, Javik, Traynor, EDI, Joker, Kasumi, Miranda, Legion, Jacob, Mordin y Aria… todos acudieron a mi llamada, incluso aquellos con los que había sufrido algún tipo de desacuerdo o conflicto, como era el caso de los ex chicos de Cerberus.

Fue emocionante observarles bajo aquella atmósfera de esparcimiento y ceremonia. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la idea iba cobrando más sentido y fuerza. Por primera vez en días, me sentía optimista.

El último el llegar, y tal como cabía esperar, fue Massani.

—¡Viejo! —increpé al verle, ligeramente afectada por el coctel extraño que me había preparado Joker —Te hacía en alguna luna por el confín de Kepler, no por las cercanías, pero me alegro de que estés aquí. Esto no sería lo mismo sin ti. —me acerqué hasta Zaeed y le di un par de palmaditas en el brazo.

La cicatriz en su rostro se retorció con la mueca de una sonrisa.

—Ningún jodido bastardo haría que me perdiese una de tus fiestas, Shepard. ¿Dónde está el alcohol? ¿O te lo has acabado ya, condenada alcohólica?

Me reí estruendosamente con esa habitual muestra de naturalidad y le señalé el bar.

—Todo tuyo, jodido vejestorio.

El resoplido del ex mercenario me sacó otra sonrisa y, por un breve instante, me sentí como si formase parte de algo más grande que mí misma y mi aflicción.

Era esto lo que necesitaba; ahora lo veía cristalino.

Miré a mi alrededor y casi pude percibir la intensa y cálida presencia de Thane junto a mí, acompañándome, animándome, guiándome.

 _Shepard, ha sido una buena pelea. Ahora… no te olvides de vivir._

Mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas. Pero cuán deliciosa ilusión fue aquella…

—Thane… —murmuré, mientras cerraba los ojos y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su recuerdo.

Tu-Fira: perdido en otro. Ahora lo entendía a la perfección…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El incremento del bullicio me extrajo de mi obligada meditación.

Padre no me había enseñado a controlar mi temperamento de la misma forma que él solía hacerlo, y me estaba costando acostumbrarme a esta nueva dinámica donde absolutamente todo, detonaba mi intranquilidad e irritabilidad.

Lo sucedido con Shepard en la cocina, excedió lo impensable. Aquél no era yo… ¿Qué me había ocurrido?

Todavía confuso por mi reacción, me esforcé por evitarla durante el transcurso del resto de los preparativos, pero no sabía por qué demonios no podía dejar de mirarla; parecía tan segura de sí misma, tan decidida a festejar algo que parecía incluso blasfemo, tan fuera de lugar como toda esa gente que no paraba de hablar y hacer ruido.

—Maldita sea… —gruñí, levantándome del suelo para obligarme a escapar de aquel negativismo.

Me acerqué hasta la barandilla de la primera planta, y entonces allí la vi; tan llena de vida, tan alegre y relajada, tan… alcoholizada.

Reí ante aquella patética estampa, hasta que observé su hermoso rostro retorcerse de dolor, sin apartar esa dulce y melancólica sonrisa de su boca, mientras sus labios rezaban el nombre de aquel ausente invitado.

Fue ahí, en ese íntimo instante, cuando comprendí la razón de la devoción de Padre por la comandante.

—Siha… —susurré, dejándome llevar por el perfecto recuerdo de esa airada mirada que me dirigió cuando, horas antes, yo reaccionaba tan impulsivamente a su cercanía.

Temía la noche y la temía a ella. Todavía quedaba mucho que asimilar, pero no podía evitar sentirme cada vez más intrigado por su violenta y desconcertante naturaleza.

Después de todo, Padre sí parecía saberlo todo…


	4. 4 - Sólo el Presente

**¡Holita!**

 **He de decir que me está costando retratar a la Shepard que tengo en mente. Me ha llevado algún tiempo saber ponerme en los zapatos de alguien con ciertas características que, a priori, pueden ser contradictorias entre sí. Una Shepard implacable, que siente que tiene un objetivo mayor que sí misma, pero que a pesar de ello se toma ciertas licencias personales y que es capaz de ser cruel, aunque tenga, en el fondo, su corazoncito… es complicado. Espero que se logre entender el porqué ella termina haciendo determinadas cosas. Después de todo, nada como rozar el abismo para saber hacia dónde ir.**

 **En esta ocasión, he querido apelar un poco a la nostalgia.**

 **¡Espero que no os aburra!**

 **Mil gracias por continuar aquí.**

 **Un abrazo grande.**

 **Nota: canción que me ronda la cabeza y que creo que pega con el final del capítulo, es la de "I don't believe in Satan" de Aron Wright.**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia tiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Sólo el Presente -**

* * *

—¡Shepard! ¡Shepard! ¡Shepard!.

Cada mención, un trago.

No era capaz de ver el fin de aquello y esa nueva perspectiva me hizo sentir aliviada, pues justo hoy, odiaba más que nunca los finales.

Cerca de mí, escuchaba a Grunt y a Wrex reír mientras Jack continuaba decantando, directamente del barril y sin misericordia, aquella extraña mezcla en mi garganta.

Hubo un momento en el que creí que perdería el conocimiento, pero gracias a mi actual constitución parcialmente sintética, el alcohol hacia efecto tan sólo unos cuantos minutos. Así que cada cierto tiempo, me centraba en competir contra alguno de los Krogan o, en su defecto, contra el experimentado y resistente Massani. Hacía tiempo que James se había rendido y se hallaba enzarzado en una conversación transcendental con Cortez y Mordin, este último era el que llevaba la voz cantante, literalmente. Incluso Garrus, Jacob, Joker y Aria habían renunciado a seguirme el ritmo en pos de mantener un estado semiconsciente, aunque todavía quedaba noche por delante y yo aún no había terminado de exprimirla a placer.

Eventualmente, dejé atrás a la desquiciada de Jack y su habitual 'Shepard, mariquita' mientras la veía terminar el resto del contenido del barril que había pretendido vaciar en mi interior sin consideración alguna, sólo con el retorcido propósito de verme de rodillas para entretener su depravado sentido de diversión. Si la hubiera dejado, posiblemente me habría matado, pero estoy convencida de que uno de sus puñetazos bióticos me habría devuelto a la vida con más mala leche y ganas de beber que nunca. Quizás era justo eso lo que buscaba, o puede que sólo quisiera probar mis límites. En cualquier caso, nos llevábamos bien, era evidente, aunque a veces deseaba enviarla de vuelta a la inmunda cárcel en donde la encontré. Nos parecíamos demasiado como para aguantarnos tanto rato, así que me alejé de su locura apenas vi oportunidad e hice la ronda de rigor por el apartamento.

El ambiente de la reunión, en general, era magnífico. El entorno tan similar al de Kahje, con sus tonalidades cromáticas y su fresca y perfumada humedad, ayudaban a mantener un clima ideal para soportar alegremente el exceso de alcohol y, posiblemente, otras cuestiones. La música, pese a que era puramente instrumental, rompía en agudos y violentos graves ocasionales, enardeciendo el ánimo de quienes nos hallábamos envueltos en ella.

 _A Thane le hubiera gustado esto_ , pensé, mientras observaba sonriente el colorido y alegre panorama.

Me detuve un instante a ayudar a un afectado Zaeed a recostarse en la habitación de invitados cercana y, después de comprobar que respiraba y que se encontraba medianamente en buen estado, pese a sus más que preocupantes estertores etílicos, me dirigí hacia la entrada del apartamento.

En una esquina próxima a ella, Grunt y Wrex, se hallaban ahora confabulados intentando pervertir a un asustadizo Kenneth que se negaba a admitir datos en su omniherramienta sobre literatura erótica krogan, por considerarlos 'demasiado confusos y violentos' como para poder apreciar su teórica belleza. Wrex, por contrapartida, intentaba convencerle de que el cuerpo femenino de una krogan no difería mucho del núcleo de una nave espacial, pues sólo había que 'introducir correctamente el inductor en el engranaje específico para ello' cuantas veces se requiriese, hasta que la 'máquina ronronease como una manada de sumisos varren', cuestión que, según el krogan, Kenneth parecía más que competente.

Más allá de la alusión enfermiza, la escena me extrajo una sonrisa y dirigí mi mirada hacia el joven Grunt que asentía a carcajadas, mientras Wrex se inclinaba hacia el joven técnico para que éste contemplase lo que sea que el viejo krogan le estuviera mostrando con tanto entusiasmo.

Por la expresión de pánico en el rostro del ingeniero, estaba segura de que aquello era de todo menos 'erótico' a sus ojos. De todas las imágenes que podían causar tal mohín, supuse que el viejo Urdnot estaría enseñándole los desechos estomacales de algún Fauces Trilladoras. Kenneth parecía estar a punto de salir huyendo a refugiarse en las faldas de su querida e indiscreta compañera de profesión y cama, o al borde de entrar en un ataque de gastroenteritis aguda; ambas opciones se presentaban plausibles, incluso simultáneamente.

Les saludé enérgicamente con un ademán de mi rostro y ambos alienígenas gritaron mi nombre al unísono.

—Wrex, Grunt… dejad en paz a esa pobre criatura que luego le será imposible cumplir con la exigencias eróticas de la sosa de Gabby. Estáis matando su poca hombría, caballeros, un poco de consideración. No todos los seres disponen de cuatro testículos ni exudan radiación. —ofrecí, mientras avanzaba por delante y me reía.

—Hey, comandante… ¿qué? ¿Cómo has…? —balbuceó estupefacto el joven, mientras se apartaba un poco de los sonoros silbidos de sus dos compañeros.

—¿Necesitas que te prestemos algún otro testículo más? ¿O vas a usar tu inductor para oírla ronronear, Kenneth? Cuidado con equivocarte de hendidura, que luego echan chispas.

Las carcajadas de esas dos brutas bestias sin un ápice de delicadeza, retumbaron por todo el apartamento y hubo un instante en que Grunt estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva hasta que Wrex, de un puñetazo en la joroba, casi le envía al suelo del impacto.

Me compadecí del joven ex Cerberus, pero les dejé continuar con su particular charla antes de que me hicieran partícipe de ella, y me dispuse a avanzar sobre el resto de las estancias, supervisando que todo estuviera marchando favorablemente.

Sentados en el sofá, cerca del piano, divisé a la mecánica quariana y al infiltrado Geth, charlar animosamente. Me reí al observar a Legión analizar, con detenimiento, la verborrea de una ebria y entusiasmada Tali.

Por lo que logré captar de aquella conversación, la quariana se empeñaba en explicarle que no sería raro contemplar la posibilidad de que existiera una especie de alma sintética o similar, que se hubiera desarrollado a partir de una IA avanzada, algo impensable en términos científicos, pero que, quizás, explicase por qué ese Geth, a sus ojos, era algo más que 'un trozo de maravillosa chatarra hecha de circuitos, redes y un ojo tan expresivo como tierno', según sus inquietantes palabras textuales. Si no supiera ya que ella y Garrus mantenían una relación sentimental, me hubiera preocupado. La flota quariana hubiera recibido la noticia con cierta conmoción, aunque estoy segura que muchos, como Daro'Xen, habrían aprobado su relación vehementemente —y participado en ella de alguna depravada manera—.

Mientras la joven balbuceaba su extensa explicación a medio vocalizar, el Geth escuchaba con sincera atención, contrayendo y dilatando su artificial pupila al ritmo de las placas metálicas superiores que hacían las veces de cejas o blindaje.

Legión había sido una interesante adición al equipo. Jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría a sentir aprecio por un sintético, pero la vida tenía la habilidad de sorprenderte de impensables formas pues tampoco había esperado jamás enamorarme de un alienígena, y aquí me hallaba ahora.

Sin duda, Tali no se hallaba del todo desencaminada; este particular Geth poseía la curiosidad de un niño y el razonamiento de un orgánico. En ocasiones, sus análisis y pensamiento me sorprendían de tal forma, que llegué a pensar en la remota posibilidad de que, aquella IA, podría albergar algo más que ecuaciones y datos. Verle vestir parte de mi antigua armadura N7, nunca tuvo un razonamiento lógico salvo si se le atribuía valor emocional, cualidades que un Geth, en teoría, no debería poseer. Cuando le pregunté por ello, me contestó con un escueto 'no dispongo de datos', mientras ese cíclope rostro me observaba con lo que intuí era aprendida inquietud.

Disfrutaba viéndoles conversar. Pese a que ya estaba harta de ver cómo se destruían sin cesar, presenciar una tregua definitiva de estas dimensiones me colmaba de una extraña calidez. Por fin parecían en paz, una calma demasiado familiar. Tan sólo esperaba que fuera duradera pues muchos fueron sacrificados para poder llegar a este punto y yo no estaba dispuesta a salvarles el culo de nuevo. No en esta vida, al menos.

Avancé sin interrumpirles y me dirigí al estudio. En la pequeña barra de mi oficina, ahora Jack y Aria discutían, amigablemente por fortuna, sobre lo despreciable que era cualquier agente de Cerberus. La última insultaba a Petrovsky, mientras que la otra se cebaba con los responsables de Pragia, el Hombre Ilusorio y cualquiera que hubiera pertenecido a la organización, sin, por supuesto, excluirme en su manifiesto de odio, intentando, posteriormente, apaciguar mi malestar con un 'No te lo tomes a mal, Shepard, pero eras una jodida loca con armadura de terrorista'. Como si aquello fuera mejor que lo que me dedicaba habitualmente.

Si tuviera que asignarle un título a nuestra historia, sería algo como "Una jodida loca, conoce a otra loca aún más jodida con tatuajes por piel". Ahora yo tenía uno también, muy grande además, y por la forma en la que la biótica le insistía a Tali, seguramente veríamos, en breve, a la ingenua quariana vistiendo uno en algún vergonzoso lugar, puesto que Jack nunca se conformaba con poco. Esa psicópata perturbada parecía querer marcarnos como si fuéramos parte de su ganado. En cierta forma, aquello sería lo más parecido a un abrazo o declaración de amistad que obtendría de ella.

 _Quizá sería prudente aumentar la dosis de antibióticos en reserva_ , pensé, mientras las miraba de reojo y enviaba la orden a Glifo desde mi omniherramienta.

Muy cerca de ahí, en la mesa de juegos, Miranda y Jacob dirigían, en contadas y estudiadas ocasiones, alguna que otra mirada indignada hacia el par de bióticas desnaturalizadas, mientras que Traynor y Kelly observaban, con cautela, la singular escena, aunque no parecían prestar excesiva atención. La actitud de los ex Cerberus parecía intensificar aún más los insultos de ambas mujeres en contra de la organización a la que, tanto la animadora como el soldado, habían pertenecido. Kelly, por el contrario, estaba más interesada en descifrar el funcionamiento de la mente —y seguramente del cuerpo— de la eficaz especialista Traynor. Pese a su notable prudencia, ambas no paraban de dirigirse miradas cómplices y supuse que, además del juego de cartas, planificaban otros tipos de estrategias más lúdicas que implicasen algo más humedad. Por fortuna, esta vez, aquello no tendría nada que ver con mi desafortunada pecera, sepulcro actual de innumerables seres acuáticos.

—Señorita Nought, por favor. El alto mando de la Alianza le insta a dejar de maltratar a los ex cachorros de Cerberus. Si continúa, corre el riesgo de oír lamentos y nadie quiere eso, querida Jackeline. —le levanté el dedo corazón y me reí con ironía mientras dejaba descansar una mano sobre una de mis caderas.

—¡Que te jodan, Shepard! —su habitual mueca de desagrado cuando nombraba su nombre y apellido real, siempre me hacía reír a carcajadas.

—Eso pretendo, pero me parece que tendrás que venir tú, Jacky…

Tuve que esquivar una débil onda de choque biótica antes de que ésta me impactara, pero algunos de mis muebles no tuvieron esa suerte y terminaron estrellándose contra uno de los muros.

Anderson no estaría muy satisfecho con aquel resultado, pero agradecí, por primera vez, que se hallara lejos.

Solté una carcajada burlona, y seguidamente me dirigí hacia la barra de bebidas. No deseaba detenerme a pensar en las personas queridas que no se encontraban aquí conmigo, así que me apresuré a continuar con mi ronda.

A mi llegada, me sorprendí al ver a Mordin disfrutando, animadamente y sin su habitual mesura, de una de las exóticas bebidas que Joker, tan amable como maliciosamente, había preparado para el salariano.

El médico alababa la cantidad exacta de cada ingrediente mientras ingería aquel brebaje, al tiempo que exponía en detalle los efectos de determinados componentes sobre el organismo basado en dextro-aminoácidos. Un afectado Garrus, que se hallaba sentado sobre uno de los bancos aledaños, intervino un par de veces buscando evitar que el doctor detallase, de forma tan colorida, cómo las tripas de un turiano podían estallar sólo con tomar un par de tragos de lo que él se divertía saboreando a pocos centímetros del perjudicado agente.

—Es problemático. Suerte no ser turiano, o quariano. Demasiadas complicaciones. En hígados y corazón, especialmente. Las mucosas arderían. El vientre estallaría junto con el resto de órganos. Lentamente, por supuesto. Nunca rápido. Demasiada intervención química. El exoesqueleto tarda en romperse desde adentro. Dolores terribles antes de morir. Me pregunto si sería posible hacer más pruebas. Probar los límites del periodo refractario turiano, quizás. —el salariano dirigió una curiosa mirada al descompuesto alienígena y éste dio un pequeño respingo que provocó la risa en el piloto.

Joker, más como instigador que observador, se divertía a costa de ellos haciéndole más preguntas al médico sobre el tema, mientras Garrus nombraba a sus espíritus y, en caso extremo, a la madre del piloto.

Fue inevitable no compadecerme del agente, pero jamás interrumpiría una conversación facultativa que presidiese el inquieto Mordin. Eso era, sencillamente, desquiciante y en más de un sentido posible. Si no asistías enfermo, salías de allí perjudicado. Mejor prevenir que padecer el dolor de cabeza residual de su incesante perorata.

La estampa, parcialmente antagónica, se completaba al observar al proteano y compañía a pocos pasos de ahí.

Samara, EDI y Javik, se hallaban sumergidos en conversaciones filosóficas que no llegaba a comprender del todo y, para ser sincera, tampoco me interesaban demasiado. Por el rostro de absoluta serenidad de Samara, se podía decir que estaba a punto de alcanzar el Nirvana, mientras que Javik fruncía lo que se suponía era su ceño cuando EDI le acosaba con preguntas complejas.

'Estar con los primitivos me ha hecho entablar una conversación con una máquina. Debo estar volviéndome loco' llegué a oírle decir. EDI era un poco inquisitiva, si se la dejaba, pero resultaba interesante escucharla nombrar racionalmente cuestiones que, normalmente, se enfocaban desde un punto de vista emocional. Había desarrollado una notable comprensión del mundo orgánico, y el descubrimiento de esa nueva —aunque anquilosada— especie superviviente, había sido objeto de estudio para ella en las últimas semanas.

Javik, por el contrario, parecía reacio a compartir más información de la necesaria. La Justiciera, mientras tanto y cuando su aura de meditación se lo permitía, le pedía amigablemente que no se resistiera pues, según su perspectiva, la IA era parte de la tripulación y era ley del código ayudar en lo posible al objetivo en común, incluso a pesar de las motivaciones o preferencias propias. Como siempre, el proteano hizo caso omiso despachando la sugerencia con una respuesta envuelta con su habitual soberbia, y continuó bebiendo a disgusto, un simple vaso con agua.

—Javik, trata bien a mi seductora cafetera, o este primitivo ser te flotará al vacío. —sonreí, guiñándole el ojo mientras, dejando claro el tono festivo de mi velada —aunque muy verosímil— amenaza.

—Primitivos. No me extraña que estén a punto de extinguirse. No tienen gracia siquiera. —refunfuñó, dando un nuevo sorbo de su insípida bebida.

Liberé una comedida carcajada y me aventuré hacia el resto de las estancias; la noche aún era joven y yo me hallaba esperanzada. Se podía decir que, prácticamente, ni me acordaba del porqué de esta reunión aunque, claro, eso sólo ocurría si evitaba la sobriedad y la soledad.

Al subir las escaleras, me topé de frente con un alegre James y un relajado Cortez cuando me dispuse a dar una vuelta por la primera planta. No sé quién les había dicho que arriba se podía pasar, pero mi tripulación era mi familia, así que podían hacer con lo mío lo que desearan, dentro de unos límites, claro estaba.

Al parecer, ambos mantenían una de esas discusiones en las que Vega incitaba a su amigo a acompañarle a pasar una noche loca en el Purgatorio para despejar un poco al piloto de sus quehaceres y ver si, la divina providencia, le volvía a encontrar compañero de cama. No es que me importara, pero conociendo al primero, el estado físico y mental de Esteban peligraba.

—¿En qué andas ahora, James? ¿Buscas que me quede sin piloto? —Me acerqué a él, que se hallaba apoyado sobre la barandilla, y posé mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

El soldado me miró con fingida indignación y sonrió.

—¡Ouch! Qué poco me estimas, Lola. —alargó una mano por detrás de mí, pero sólo para dejarla reposar sobre la misma barandilla en la que se hallaba recostado. No obstante, aquel gesto bastó para que sintiera su calor en mi baja espalda.

—Créeme, James, mi estima no tiene nada que ver con ello. Conozco el peligro cuando lo veo, y tú tienes mucho… en varios sentidos, por cierto. —me acerqué a él y le miré de arriba a abajo con lascivia que simulaba ser fingida, aunque, secretamente, era más que palpable.

Los párpados del soldado se abrieron más en señal de leve sorpresa y me ofreció una media sonrisa de las suyas.

—¿Qué, Lola? ¿Acaso la poderosa comandante biótica le tiene miedo a un simple soldado? Sé que mis músculos pueden impresionar, y desde luego que son más eficaces que vuestros trucos de luces, pero ¡eh! no te quites el mérito, Shepard, no estás mal tampoco.

Sabiendo ya por dónde iría, resoplé entretenida y acerqué mi mano a su abdomen hasta sentir su cuerpo tensarse con mi tacto.

—Oh, James... No tendrías nada que hacer conmigo. Con o sin bióticos, yo siempre terminaría sobre ti. —deslicé mi mano hasta sus pectorales, deteniéndome allí más tiempo del prudente hasta sentir su corazón acelerarse, para luego alzar mi mano hasta su barbilla y darle un ligero toque en la punta. Es el tipo de gesto que siempre suelen hacer en las películas románticas de bajo presupuesto. Sin embargo, aquello llamó notablemente la atención del marine.

El soldado abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces buscando, quizás, alguna ingeniosa respuesta que nunca llegó, para deleite mío.

La risa del piloto acentuó el sarcasmo de su comentario.

—¡Vaya, Vega! por primera vez parece que te has quedado sin palabras. ¡Bendita seas, Shepard! —soltó una carcajada y yo le seguí. Después de todo, ver a James sonrojarse, era una variación en su semblante más que bienvenida.

Aproveché el impasse para alejarme de ellos y continuar mi camino, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada pícara al teniente que me observaba de vuelta con estupefacción y una extraña expresión complementaria. Si no practicase la modestia con asiduidad, diría que, por su semblante, se hallaba considerablemente excitado, pero era demasiado suponer con una simple mirada y mueca en su rostro.

Pese a que James y yo solíamos jugar al gato y al ratón desde siempre, detrás de cada insinuación, siempre había algo más, un añadido de verdad en cada broma. Era evidente a todos los niveles y, aunque la vida me había llevado por otros derroteros, la atracción mutua seguía existiendo, pese a las circunstancias. No descartaba tener la oportunidad, más adelante, de conocer la naturaleza de ese añadido extra y menos si implicaba olvidar, momentáneamente, parte de la agonía de la soledad en brazos de una mole humana de considerable atractivo.

Dejándoles ya atrás, y evitando pensar en el porqué de esa sensación de soledad y abandono perenne, me detuve cerca de mi habitación al escuchar un ruido extraño y murmullos alegres.

Al asomarme, observé a una entretenida Kasumi aparecer y desaparecer repentinamente, mientras expresaba, con ese tono jovial suyo tan habitual, lo emocionada que estaba al poder ver que 'la Shepard oscura y rebelde' también usaba tangas rosados de encaje.

Era más que obvio que mis cajones, a estas alturas, habían sido saqueados, pero decidí que aquello no me importaba en absoluto viniendo de la impetuosa ladrona. Si la condenada ninja espacial quería mis bragas, le daría cien, mientras pudiera tenerla de aliada y amiga. Estaba loca y era temeraria, ¿qué más necesitaba? Además, era increíble con el sigilo y siempre me asombraba su capacidad para entrar en cualquier entorno de nivel de seguridad cinco o superior, o incluso con refuerzos biométricos del estilo Serie EX-700, como los que encontramos en la mansión del magnate y traficante de armas Donovan Hock cuando acudimos a por las memorias de su amado Keiji.

—Goto, tu morenazo está abajo. Deja mis bragas y ve a supervisar sus necesidades, que le he visto algo aburrido con la animadora. —sonreí con su escueto 'Yo me encargo, Shepard' después de verla desaparecer de nuevo, y avancé hacia la pequeña sala cercana.

Al principio pensé que me encontraría con Kolyat, pero el rostro de la doctora Chakwas y Kaidan fueron los que me recibieron, y no con demasiado entusiasmo.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos y, por un breve instante, pensé que sobraba en mi propia casa.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dije, acercándome a la doctora y dejándome caer entre ellos.

Kaidan resopló sutilmente y se apartó un poco más de mí. La doctora observó mi reacción y se apresuró a responder con su acostumbrada, aunque formal, amabilidad.

—Shepard, te veo más animada. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Me reí con aquella afirmación tan trivial y fuera de lugar.

—¿Es curiosidad médica o personal? Si es lo primero, supongo que la contestación más correcta sería 'ebria'. Si es lo segundo, pregúntamelo mañana, Karin, dependerá de lo que suceda hoy. —alojé mis manos en mis muslos y suspiré, buscando calmar la incomodidad que comenzaba a surgir en mi interior.

La sutil risa de la doctora sólo fue correspondida por mi breve sonrisa. Después, el silencio volvió a instalarse entre nosotros.

—Bueno, —dije, intentando buscar conversación —¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

Miré a Karin y luego al recién nombrado espectro, hasta ver el evidente desagrado en el rostro de éste.

—Sí, Shepard. Le decía al mayor que la noche…

—Qué más da lo que hablásemos, ¿acaso importa? —interrumpió molesto el marine, mientras me obsequiaba con una orgullosa mirada.

Le observé mientras enarcaba una de mis cejas y resoplé —Claro que importa. Sería toda una novedad, y motivo de festejo, verte hablar de otra cosa que no fueran tus migrañas y lo mucho que te jodió que te dejara por un asesino alienígena.

Antes de que el soldado me contestase e iniciásemos otra de esas estúpidas e interminables discusiones, me levanté y les di la espalda. Sabía que Karin apreciaba enormemente a Kaidan y, por respeto a ella, no quise continuar, pero un inoportuno pensamiento me detuvo.

Era obvio que el mayor se encontraba visiblemente afectado por el alcohol. Aunque apenas nos dirigíamos la palabra, su situación me preocupaba en cierta medida pues sabía, de buena fuente, que cuando desaparecí junto con la Normandía, él se abandonó a la bebida y a la desesperación. De no ser por Anderson y Joker, jamás se hubiera rehabilitado, así que verle aún así de afectado por todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, no calmaba los vestigios de mis remordimientos.

—Lo siento. No debí decir eso. —ofrecí enseguida sin darme la vuelta. Tenía mi orgullo, y no quería parecer demasiado culpable y vulnerable.

—Bueno, os dejo a solas. Por favor, nada de pistolas, cuchillos ni bióticos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con una media sonrisa y observé a la doctora marcharse en silencio.

—Me gusta que ella cuide de ti. —me giré para sentarme de nuevo, esta vez a una distancia prudente de él, y le vi mirarme con intensidad, aunque no apartó su expresión constreñida.

—No es consuelo, en realidad. Pero es una buena mujer. —el mayor apartó su mirada de mí y relajó su postura.

—Sí. No como otras, al parecer… —por su repentina expresión intuí que había errado en mi suposición de que aquel comentario iba dirigido a mí con segundas y afiladas intenciones.

—No todo gira en torno a ti ¿sabes, Shepard? Pero ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Pocas mujeres son tan frías y egoístas como tú. —el gruñido del mayor me asombró.

Además del habitual efecto del alcohol sobre un implantado L-2, Kaidan, especialmente, no debería estar bebiendo. Pero pese a esa consideración, su comentario me atravesó de lleno el corazón y eso no podía permitirlo, menos aun viniendo de alguien que me había traicionado cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Es una lástima, entonces, que te enamoraras de una perra tan malvada, Alenko. Pero mira por dónde, esta perra fue capaz de ser feliz sin ti, un acomplejado groupie de la Alianza tan remilgado que no dudó ni un segundo en abandonar a su supuesto amor, a cambio de un ascenso y una palmadita en la espalda. —me levanté con rabia del sillón y le observé una vez más —Eres patético, Kaidan. No eres ni la mitad de hombre que fue Thane. Ojalá hubiera sido tu memoria la que estuviéramos honrando hoy, y no la de él.

Maldita debilidad. Quise decir aquello con determinación, pero mi voz tembló con esa última frase y mis ojos comenzaron a escocer con la inminencia de unas inoportunas lágrimas.

Me di la vuelta y di un paso para marcharme, hasta que unos fuertes dedos me detuvieron bruscamente y tiraron de mí.

Bien por el alcohol o por haber tropezado, además, con sus pies, me derrumbé sobre el regazo del mayor y éste me sujetó firmemente por las caderas, antes de besarme con inesperada violencia.

Sus familiares labios asaltaron mi boca y ahogué un grito.

Pese a que me resistí inicialmente, le concedí cierto margen para que se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Sin embargo, lejos de tranquilizarse y retirarse, el marine se revolvía aún más debajo de mí, deslizando insistentemente sus manos por mi cuerpo y demandando más de mi boca, hasta que consideré oportuno detener sus avances con un puñetazo en su quijada.

—Estás loco, Kaidan. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —grité ya una vez de pie delante de él, mientras me secaba la humedad residual de mis labios.

El rostro aturdido del mayor se transformó en una auténtica expresión de ira descontrolada, su perfil brillando sutilmente en luz azul, electrificando el ambiente con su inesperada reacción biótica.

—¡Estoy cansado! ¡Harto de tus desplantes! De tu odio, de tu soberbia… de tu maldito rostro y recuerdo. No deberías haber vuelto. Deberías haber permanecido en el vacío junto a los restos de la antigua Normandía. —gritó enardecido, haciendo, entretanto, bruscos aspavientos en mi dirección. Su rostro era una mezcla de odio y rencor tan intensos que, por un breve instante, me pareció estar hablando con un cascarón deforme.

Le observé incrédula y me obligué a respirar. No quería un escándalo en un día así y menos dar un espectáculo con toda la tripulación presente, así que cerré los ojos unos segundos para serenarme antes de terminar estampando sus sesos contra mi hermoso mural de mármol travertino romano.

—Mayor Alenko —musité entre dientes lo más delicadamente que me fue posible —Fuera de mi jodido apartamento. Ahora mismo.

La ira se almacenaba en mis mejillas a modo de fuego hasta tal punto, que puede que sintiera el acoplamiento de varios de mis engranajes cibernéticos, justo como cuando me dispongo a entrar en batalla; totalmente alerta y reactiva a lo que sucediera. Mi biótica reaccionando en consecuencia con un halo azulado intenso que ensombrecía el del mayor.

El alcohol inutilizaba, considerablemente, mi capacidad de raciocinio, además de mi ya de por sí escasa paciencia, así que el hecho de que me temblasen las extremidades, era sólo fruto de mi rabia desbocada e irracional. Si recibía algún otro golpe dialéctico, o físico para mayor repercusión, seguramente tendría por aquí en breve al Seg-C, intentando encubrir lo que sería, casi con total seguridad, el asesinato de un espectro a manos de otro.

Sentí la mirada de Kaidan deslizarse sobre mi rostro y, por fortuna, no elaboró réplica alguna más.

Con un leve, aunque forzado asentimiento, y con la cabeza gacha, se marchó en absoluto silencio, dejándome sola de nuevo y con una profunda sensación de impotencia que apenas logré apaciguar.

—¡Maldición! Necesito algo más fuerte. —recordé que Kolyat aún estaba por aparecer, así que continué mi búsqueda, intentando evitar el recuerdo de la conversación anterior así como cualquier comportamiento que me llevase, finalmente, a la celda de aislamiento de la Ciudadela.

Al dirigirme a la habitación contigua a la mía, escuché un delicado murmullo y dos voces familiares.

—Tranquilo. Ella lo comprenderá. Puede ser dura, pero es normal, es Shepard.

Me acerqué sigilosa al marco de la entrada y eché un cuidadoso vistazo a la escena.

Liara se hallaba acariciando la mano de Kolyat, mientras ambos hablan muy cerca el uno del otro, sentados despreocupadamente sobre una desordenada cama. Ambos parecían encontrarse muy cómodos juntos, y sentí que mis mejillas volvían a arder inexplicablemente.

Al parecer, el joven drell no había estado perdiendo el tiempo esta noche. Mientras yo me dedicaba a honrar el recuerdo de su padre de la mejor forma posible, él aprovechaba la distracción para hacer de las suyas con la taimada asari.

Pese a la escena, lo que realmente me enfureció fue saber que ambos me lo ocultaban, y eso me ayudó a hacer el 'click' mental que todo este tiempo, sin darme cuenta, llevaba necesitando.

Parecía que todos se dedicaban a experimentar lo que deseaban vivir menos yo, así que eso tendría que cambiar y pronto, si no quería que la frustración, la ira y la impotencia se acumulasen peligrosamente en mi interior.

Disfrutar del presente y sólo de él, era lo único que me quedaba en un futuro tan incierto como el mío.

En unas pocas zancadas, avancé hasta mi habitación y me acerqué a la mesilla de noche de donde extraje una pequeña y aterciopelada caja negra. La abrí y sujeté un vial colmado de un denso y rojizo líquido.

Esta era una de las mercancías que más me había costado conseguir en el mercado negro, pero valía la pena en un momento así, donde lo único que importaba era sentir algo más que dolor, rabia e impotencia, donde, por más que lo intentase, la agonía de la pérdida acudía a mí para recordarme que, por más ruido, alcohol y voces que hubiera a mi alrededor, continuaba estando sola.

Volví a guardar la caja en su sitio y me senté en la cama, mientras inspeccionaba la pequeña dosis.

—Lola, ¿te encuentras bien? —la grave y melódica voz de James, me sobresaltó —He visto marchar a Kaidan con cara de pocos amigos, ¿está todo bien por aquí?

Alcé mi rostro y sonreí. _Vega siempre tan oportuno_ , pensé, mientras le observaba intensamente.

—Mejor que nunca, James. —respondí, elevando el pequeño vial para que lo viese.

El teniente abrió los ojos en sorpresa al comprender de qué se trataba.

—Shepard, ¿eso no será…? —la pregunta murió con la amplitud de mi maliciosa sonrisa.

Dejé a un lado el vial y comencé a desabrocharme, lentamente, la camisa, dejando al descubierto mi sujetador y mi torso al completo.

La nuez del soldado osciló de arriba a abajo y su mirada nerviosa se detuvo sobre mi rostro; parecía estar solicitando permiso y hoy me hallaba demasiado complaciente como para considerar el rechazo.

Sonreí nuevamente, de una forma aún más retorcida, mientras sentía el fuego acudir de nuevo a mi vientre y extremidades, los dedos de una de mis manos acariciando lentamente mi abdomen y un poco más abajo. Al sentir su profunda mirada sobre mí, dejé caer ligera e intencionadamente mi cabeza hacia atrás, sin detenerme en mis atenciones, invitándole así a que siguiera deslizando su hambrienta mirada por donde mi piel fuera visible.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos, pero su semblante mutó radicalmente y entonces lo supe.

Tal como cabía esperar, James no me decepcionó.

—Entra, soldado… y cierra la puerta.


	5. 5 - Remordimientos

**¡Holaaa!**

 **En esta ocasión, estoy especialmente insatisfecha con el capítulo. Llevo días sin sentirme capaz de hacer algo medianamente decente, pero si tardaba más en actualizar, me temo que no lo haría nunca, así que lo he tenido que 'liberar'.**

 **Lamento la narración tan tosca. Estoy muy poco inspirada últimamente. :(**

 **¡Espero no decepcionaros tanto!**

 **Mil gracias por continuar conmigo.**

 **Un abrazote.**

 **Nota: multitud de canciones y sonidos acompañaron la creación de este capítulo, pero destaco la de Paradise Circus de Massive Attack y la de Dua Lipa "New Rules".**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia contiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Remordimientos -**

* * *

—No te preocupes. Shepard lo entenderá —me repetía con convencimiento mientras acariciaba mi mano suavemente. Intentaba así disipar mis más que justificadas dudas, pero su encomiable esfuerzo no me resultaba suficiente.

Pese a que la comandante se la conocía por ser implacable, sabía que, en todo lo relativo a Padre, ella había creado un refugio de moralidad en el que basar su vida desde que ambos iniciaran su relación. Yo deseaba desesperadamente creer en las palabras de Liara, así que sonreí, buscando auto convencerme de ellas, al tiempo que le agradecía su preocupación con un sutil gesto de mi cabeza.

Al finalizar, la dulce asari se despidió con una cálida sonrisa y yo me recosté sobre la cama, esperando encontrar una calma que buscara sustituir el tormento de haber fallado a mi prematura promesa.

El hecho de que Padre no se hallase más entre nosotros, fortalecía la sensación de traición sobre mi conciencia; me atormentaba y no hallaba consuelo siquiera en la acostumbrada meditación.

No obstante, ¿qué más podía haber hecho? Jamás me hubieran dejado en paz y temía por él. Me sentí obligado a demostrar cuán peligroso podía llegar a ser si jugaban conmigo de esa manera, aunque para ello, tuve que destrozar todo lo que Padre intentó edificar en mí. Lamentablemente, no sólo los culpables pagaron por aquello.

Ahora, echando la vista atrás, me arrepentía profundamente de lo sucedido.

« _Son varios los caminos a seguir para un mismo fin cuando se es dueño de la propia voluntad_ »

Padre siempre tenía esa forma especial de ofrecer más de lo que uno creía necesitar. Me enseñó a perdonar, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo conmigo mismo. Su código le hacía creer que él era sólo una herramienta de los deseos de otros, mientras que yo había actuado por voluntad propia, sin ayuda ni consenso, y muchos habían muerto a mis manos, algunos incluso que no merecían tal fin.

Jamás había acabado deliberadamente con la vida de un ser con anterioridad, pero el recuerdo de aquella primera vez, aún asaltaba mi mente. Entonces no era consciente pero, el momento exacto en el que sentí el crujir de la nuca de aquel mercenario, ello marcaría un precedente en mi existencia.

Después de ese instante, todo lo demás sucedió de una forma aterradoramente fluida. Antes de darme cuenta, todos los responsables, y alguno que otro más, se hallaban junto a sus ancestros y mis manos jamás volverían a estar limpias, quebrantando así tan importante juramento. Con aquel error, había permitido que mi alma asimilase las tinieblas, desvaneciendo la idea de ser el resplandor que tanto Padre quiso que fuera en esta vida.

Me negaba a admitirlo pero, después de todo, me parecía más a él de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible.

Suspiré, inquieto, mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho y fijaba con abandono mi mirada al techo. La música de la celebración evitaba que pudiera sumirme en el tan necesitado, aunque esquivo, sueño, así que me revolví incómodo sobre las sábanas. No quería afrontar la verdad: había fallado a Padre y, con ello, a Shepard.

Antes de aquella terrible decisión, ya era plenamente consciente de que, haberme dejado llevar por el rumbo que, iluso, decidí tomar en su día, traería consecuencias; unas que, gracias a la oportuna intervención de la comandante, pagué a medias con la justicia dedicando mi tiempo en diferentes y necesarios trabajos comunitarios. Aquello me mantuvo despejado del camino que, en un intento por ser como él, me había empeñado en transitar sin contemplar los numerosos daños colaterales.

Sin embargo, yo era el único que conocía la verdad que subyacía en todo ello: esa vida jamás me abandonaría si no cerraba definitivamente el círculo que lo inició todo. Había muchos cabos sueltos y no podía permitir que la única familia que me quedaba, pagara por mis errores. Menos aun cuando, por fin, había encontrado cierta paz junto a una parte de mi solitario pasado.

Me aseguré de elaborar un plan infalible, a diferencia del que desarrollé para Elías Kelham en mis inicios. Debía muchos favores por ello y las amenazas eran constantes así que no encontré otra opción. Cubrí bien mis huellas y me percaté de que nadie pudiera descubrir que, el causante de aquellas muertes, tenía un único nombre y apellido. Hice que pareciera un ajuste de cuentas y logré desviar la atención lejos de nosotros.

Finalmente, algunos fueron arrestados y otros huyeron, ayudando así a reforzar la teatralizada idea de su culpabilidad. Nadie supo de mi implicación, ni siquiera Padre. Por desgracia, mi entrenamiento no incluía la práctica de erradicar remordimiento alguno después de cometer tales actos, así que tendría que aprender a vivir con los rostros de quienes había exterminado. Ese era mi castigo: repetir una y otra vez, gracias a mi perfecta memoria eidética, cada grotesco detalle de aquel terrible acontecimiento.

—Perdóname, Padre… —susurré a la nada, mientras frotaba mis ojos y dejaba que mis párpados desvanecieran la amarga evidencia de mi dolor.

Shepard tendría que entenderlo. O no. Eso, en realidad, ya no importaba. Al fin y al cabo, ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de salvarle, incluso dar su propia vida, todavía más romper una promesa por muy importante que fuera. Él se había convertido en su todo, así que, a pesar de mis temores, consideraba que las opciones para conciliar mi pasado con mi presente, no eran tan malas, aunque no tan buenas como Liara quería hacerme creer.

La asari fue la única en atar cabos y, aunque inicialmente dudaba de la información de la que disponía como Corredor Sombrío, le confesé la verdad en un momento de mermada cobardía. Ella guardó el secreto y me ayudó a conciliar parte de esos remordimientos, pero el proceso estaba siendo más lento de lo habitual y necesitaba encontrar una solución definitiva si no quería que ello terminase por romper mi mente y mi delicada estabilidad. Aquello era algo que me diferenciaba notablemente de Padre: la escasa entereza y control sobre mis emociones.

Me estaba ahogando con tanto dolor, tanta culpa. La pesadumbre por la trágica pérdida de Padre, añadida a la sensación de traición, me impedía respirar con normalidad. Incluso mis latidos se hallaban erráticos, inconstantes, y aunque estar en compañía de Shepard crispase visiblemente mis nervios, comprendía que debía tratar el tema cuanto antes si quería pasar página y evitar caer en el temido bucle que solía afectar a los drell que no eran capaces de encontrar la resiliencia necesaria para superar cualquier doloroso acontecimiento.

Adicionalmente a todo ello, la única forma que tenía actualmente de saber de los últimos días que vivió, de llegar a comprenderle del todo, sus motivaciones, sus últimas ilusiones y miedos, era encontrando en los recuerdos de la dinámica comandante, las experiencias que no logré compartir con él. Shepard era lo único que me unía todavía a su difuminado recuerdo, y no deseaba fallarle a ella también.

Conocer cómo había sido su vida en la Normandía, saber cómo se conocieron, cómo se enamoraron, cómo lograron sobrevivir, me ofrecería una visión de Padre que nunca tuve la oportunidad de presenciar, puesto que su cercanía siempre gravitó en torno a una profunda preparación que él me impartía con afán para enseñarme a actuar con rectitud, más que en mostrarme su verdadera persona; algo que, sabía, sólo podía conocer Shepard.

 _Tu-Fira_. Eso es lo que solía contestar cuando le preguntaba por el motivo de su semblante apesadumbrado y distraído. Me decía que la comandante había sido un gran apoyo en sus horas más bajas y, aunque nunca desarrollaba más su explicación, siempre me contestaba con esa misma palabra mientras apartaba su rostro de mi escrutinio. Concluía afirmando que ya comprendería su verdadero significado cuando alguien, finalmente, se adentrase en las profundidades de mi corazón.

Esperaba que aquello nunca sucediese pues, sufrir tal innecesaria melancolía, sólo alimentaba la ya constante tortura de existir en soledad.

Así pues, era consciente de la importancia de Shepard en la vida de Padre. Es por ello que aún temblaba ante la idea de decepcionarla. En cierta forma, es como si le fallase a él también y aquello era lo último que deseaba hacer. Antes preferiría desaparecer de su vida que ver su hermoso rostro romperse de dolor ante la evidencia de haberme convertido en el culpable de acabar de golpe con la última ilusión que él albergaba; dejar bondad en el mundo y no a otro asesino que es en lo que, desgraciadamente, me había convertido.

Gruñí mientras me frotaba el rostro y busqué asirme a las sábanas para anclarme a la realidad que me mantenía en ese estado de vacilación constante. El hecho de que nada de lo que hiciera pudiera cambiar lo sucedido, me generaba una ardiente impotencia.

No era capaz de perdonarme a mí mismo ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ella?

—Esto es ridículo…

Me levanté de la cama de un impulso y me dirigí hacia el aseo cercano.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y, por un breve instante, imaginé el rostro de Shepard y el de Padre ante la noticia; rostros rotos por la decepción, juzgando cada palabra, cada gesto, rostros adornados por la profunda tristeza de ver incumplido un importante juramento.

« _No te conviertas en mí. Sé la luz que rompe la oscuridad._ »

Golpeé fuertemente el lavamanos y sentí mis nudillos crujir con el impacto. Hice acopio de toda mi voluntad evitando así atraer la memoria de aquel terrible acontecimiento y suspiré, resignándome a padecer la habitual lucha de dominar mis recuerdos.

Extraños ruidos en la habitación contigua me extrajeron de aquella reflexión y supuse que Shepard se hallaba conversando con alguno de los invitados.

—Ahora o nunca —me dije. Si esperaba un día más a confesar mi culpa, sabía que jamás lo haría y aquello sería incluso peor pues, cuanto más se oculta una verdad, más pesada se hace su carga en el recuerdo.

Abandoné la estancia ligeramente mareado y nervioso. Me hallaba en ese estado, no sólo por lo que estaba a punto de revelar, sino por volver a estar a solas con ella. La experiencia de aquella mañana no había sido precisamente racional y me encontraba dudando del control de mis impulsos, así que no podía vislumbrar un futuro inmediato demasiado optimista salvo, quizá, por el hecho de acabar con esta asfixiante incertidumbre.

Avancé por el pasillo y llegué hasta sus dependencias. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta de su habitación se encontraba cerrada pero, con todo el bullicio del exterior, supuse que no oiría mi reclamo así que decidí entrar sin dar aviso.

Alcancé a dar un paso adentro hasta que la escena caló en mi comprensión. Ahogué un inocente saludo al darme cuenta de lo que allí se presentaba ante mí.

El curvilíneo y marcado cuerpo de la comandante se hallaba cubierto por finas perlas de sudor, mientras su impresionante anatomía se estremecía sobre la del fornido teniente humano.

No llegué a elaborar palabra alguna hasta que presencié su mirada cruzarse con la mía.

—¿Shepard…?

Sus ojos se expandieron en su rostro y detuvo súbitamente su serpenteante e intenso balanceo. Su mirada indicaba temor, incluso perdón, mas no era a mí a quién solicitaba absolución, sino a quien yo le recordaba.

Abandoné aquella estancia y aquel apartamento, sin darme cuenta de la furia e impotencia que recorría mi cuerpo hasta que golpeé a un impertinente humano que me impedía el acceso a mi condominio.

No logré conciliar el sueño esa noche. Vacié varias botellas de alcohol de dudoso contenido y me sumí, lentamente, en una convulsa ensoñación en la que me costaba diferenciar si era la realidad o mi subconsciente lo que más me atormentaba en ese desventurado instante.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era intenso, desesperado, violento.

Su cuerpo combatía mi naturaleza con la imponente intensidad de un reactor nuclear. El Hallex invadía nuestro organismo adormeciendo el pensamiento y la razón. Una tan necesitada escapatoria de mi deprimente e insufrible realidad.

El calor abrasador que nos imbuía a ambos en un estado de vorágine sexual sin precedentes, colmaba nuestros sentidos de un éxtasis semiartificial haciéndonos caer en el incesante ritmo de la búsqueda del placer compartido.

Confundimos las horas con segundos y dijimos nuestros nombres en numerosas ocasiones, más como demanda que como permiso. Su 'Lola' reverberaba por la estancia, mientras su apellido gemido desde las profundidades de mi garganta me hacía caer en la cuenta de la locura transitoria de aquel inesperado e indigno encuentro.

Ya todo me daba igual. No deseaba pensar en límites, sólo en las posibilidades que esta insulsa e inútil existencia me ofrecía ahora.

Necesitaba sentir algo más que dolor, que tormento y angustia. Las manos y cuerpo de James hicieron de refugio temporal de esa Shepard rota en la que me había convertido. Aquel complaciente y hábil amante me obsequiaba más de lo que yo solicitaba, llegando, incluso, un poco más allá.

—¡Joder, Lola! —gruñó entre dientes, mientras acompañaba su estremecimiento con un intenso golpe sobre mis oscilantes muslos.

No detuve mi codiciosa y rítmica danza hasta sentirle palpitar dentro de mí con fuerza, impregnándome de toda su esencia sin mayor repercusión sobre mi fisionomía que la familiar sensación de extrema humedad y ardor del delicioso después.

Observé su congestionado rostro, mientras sentía sus dedos pellizcar delicadamente mis fríos pezones, experimentando el contraste casi como una tortura más que como una recompensa.

—Vega… —susurré agitadamente, reanudando el frenético baile que nos tenía a ambos sumidos en el más imperante ahora.

Un nuevo nombre evocado de mis labios para sanar un alma rota por la pérdida, como si con aquello fuera a encontrar lo extraviado, mas fue anarquía lo que hallé. Un exquisito e intenso caos envuelto en músculo, fuego y desbocada pasión.

Él me sonrió, con esa deliciosa curva traviesa que solían dibujar sus labios cuando me observaba hambriento. Con una sola mano, sujetó con fuerza mis caderas y deslizó la otra hacia mi entrepierna después de humedecer, con su lengua, sus fuertes y expertos dedos, para así rozar con refinada intención mi sensible y reactivo centro.

Recuerdo haber gritado cuando la oleada de implacable fuego agitó mi vientre con brusquedad; una sensación tan liberadora como cruel.

La música en el exterior opacaba lo que ocurría sobre las sábanas de aquella fría habitación. Nuestros cuerpos cesaron su desquiciante avance y recuperamos el resuello después de encontrarnos anclados por nuestras miradas.

—Dios, Lola… —murmuró suavemente, dejando deslizar sus húmedos dedos por mi vientre y muslos, hasta lograr estremecerme de nuevo con aquel delicado tacto.

Sonreí. Pero no con aquella sonrisa que Thane extraía de mi alma cuando uníamos nuestros cuerpos en ese compás de sentimientos, sino con aquella sonrisa que camufla el arrepentimiento con satisfacción.

Descendí mis labios sobre los suyos para evitar continuar pensando en el amante ausente, y deposité un leve beso que James transformó en el preludio de un nuevo y apasionado encuentro.

Cedí nuevamente a sus profundas atenciones. Esta vez, decidí ofrecerle un panorama más amplio de mi retaguardia.

Sus caderas asestaban, incansablemente, fuertes sacudidas sobre las mías, mientras sus dedos se incrustaban en mi cintura y hombros, haciendo la tarea de mantenerme de rodillas aún más complicada.

El ritmo era desesperado, salvaje, despiadado. No sabía cuánto necesitaba aquello hasta que di un bocado de lo que él me ofrecía tan generosamente.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con brusquedad y, antes de culminar repetidas veces en las profundidades de mi cuerpo, aprovechó el impasse de su propia recuperación para llevarme de nuevo a las delicias del orgasmo.

Con aquella proeza, no cabía duda alguna de que James se había convertido en uno de mis amantes más diestros. La máquina sexual que simulaba ser, era aún más imponente si se testaba bajo condiciones tan apremiantes como las que se desencadenaban entre los dos. Mi necesidad igualaba su deseo y, así como sucedía en la batalla, nuestros cuerpos respondían al unísono en perfecta y metódica sincronía.

Volteé mi cuerpo y le obligué a recostar su espalda sobre el colchón. Jamás probaría mi resistencia bajo su cuerpo, pues mi sumisión vale un sentimiento, no una sensación.

Alcé mis caderas y él se hundió en mí nuevamente con un brusco golpe ascendente que me arrebató el aliento de golpe. Era notable su vigor y respuesta, pese al evidente aturdimiento que provocaba aquella intensa y adictiva sustancia escarlata en nuestra sangre.

Volví a balancear mi cuerpo sobre el de él, rozándome con intención, y rasgué la carne de sus muslos con mis uñas mientras mi torso se curvaba hacia atrás en deleite.

—Demonios… ¡Joder! —volvió a gruñir entre dientes, y entonces apreté los músculos de mi vientre para intensificar nuestro ya considerable placer.

Sus cálidos y fuertes dedos, se cerraron sobre mis caderas en un afán por controlar la intensidad de sus sensaciones y mis atenciones.

El sudor sobre mi cuerpo junto a mi ritmo desenfrenado dificultaba su sujeción, hasta que, rendido, el soldado cedió finalmente ante la violenta oleada que le sobrevino súbitamente, contagiándome de aquel ímpetu y haciendo que descuidase, momentáneamente, el dominio sobre mi reactiva biótica.

Perdimos ambos el aliento y guardamos cómplice silencio en aquella tundra prácticamente desconocida de mi recién adquirida habitación.

De forma sutil, la música del exterior se hizo, de pronto, más evidente de lo que recordaba y volteé mi rostro hacia la entrada del dormitorio para observar la posible razón.

De pie, con el rostro contorsionado por algo que parecía vergüenza y sorpresa, Kolyat me observaba atónito.

Mi pecho se contrajo dolorosamente. Experimenté de súbito un torbellino de angustia y dolor almacenarse en mis ojos, mientras los recuerdos de Thane se reflejaban claramente en aquel rostro de cruel similitud. La inesperada visión interrumpió el caos de aquel encuentro, detonando la atroz intensidad de aquellas inoportunas sensaciones que finalmente me obligaron a detenerme en seco.

En el momento, no supe qué decir. Tan sólo sentía el frenético palpitar de mi corazón rasgando el interior de mi pecho, como las garras de una Banshee rompen la piel de sus víctimas.

Cuando recuperé parte de la compostura, Kolyat ya no se hallaba allí y James, ajeno a lo ocurrido, solicitaba más de mí, mientras sus dedos rozaban con arrebato zonas que antes pertenecían a otro cuerpo, otra alma.

Me dejé llevar mientras las lágrimas discurrían disfrazadas de placer y delirio cuando, muy dentro de mí, en los rincones más ocultos de mi alma, los recuerdos asaltaban mi mente con crueles fotografías de un dulce pasado ya extinto.


	6. 6 - Un Después

**¡Holita!**

 **Lamento mi descuidada narración, pero el verano es lo que tiene: me convierte en un vegetal. Es por ello que aprovecho las madrugadas para poder escribir algo y adelantar, que voy muy retrasada en todos los fics.**

 **¡Espero no aburriros demasiado!**

 **Mil gracias por continuar aquí, pese a todo.**

 **Un abrazo gigante.**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia contiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Un Después -**

* * *

Otra noche de sueño esquivo…

Bien podría decir que la culpa la tenían mis propios pensamientos, mas fue el insaciable fuego que ardía dentro de James lo que me mantuvo hasta el amanecer sin conocer descanso o sosiego.

Jugar a ser simplemente una mujer con necesidades carnales, sin más consideraciones que el propio disfrute, había estado relativamente bien las primeras horas de aquel encuentro, justo cuando el Hallex y el alcohol obraban su gratificante poder en adormecer mi conciencia y exaltar eficientemente mi libido.

Ahora, ya pasado el efecto y mientras Vega se distraía hábilmente con su boca entre mis piernas, una oleada de remordimientos inundaba mi mente con pensamientos de vergüenza y traición.

¿Habría, acaso, un periodo estipulado para guardar el luto en algo así? Quizás había sido demasiado pronto, o puede que tarde, no sé, pues ya no entendía de tiempos cuando el dolor había echado raíces de esta forma. Nunca había amado con anterioridad ¿cómo saber lo que implicaba? Sólo buscaba romperme y reconstruirme, morir y renacer.

Gemí, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Sonrojada y sensible como me hallaba, todo cobraba más fuerza, incluso aquel contradictorio placer.

—Dios, Lola… jamás me cansaría de ti, de tu sabor… —la lengua de James oscilaba sobre mi centro, rozándolo con insistencia, haciendo figuras sobre mis inflamados pliegues hasta llevarme una y otra vez a aquel doloroso aunque delicioso orgasmo.

Yo me dejaba hacer. Me ayudaba a no pensar, a centrar parte de mis sentidos en lo que ocurría… hasta que lo salvaje dejó de funcionar, hasta que ya nada parecía surtir efecto para aplacar la sensación de pérdida.

Estando acompañada, me sentía más sola que nunca…

El inevitable amanecer artificial de la estación trajo consigo el incómodo silencio del después. Ese después en el que no sabes si gritar o callar.

Los neones y la adulterada luz que se colaba por entre las persianas de las ventanas del apartamento, revelaban las sutiles motas de polvo que flotaban por el denso ambiente posterior a una concurrida fiesta.

Me hallaba recostada boca abajo, uno de mis brazos colgando al borde de la cama, mientras observaba con abandono el errático movimiento de aquellas ligeras y etéreas partículas.

Varios dedos se deslizaron por mi columna hasta mis glúteos, una mano hallando un muslo donde asirse firmemente, entretanto delicados besos me eran obsequiados con cuidado y mimo sobre uno de mis costados.

Sabía que estaba sonriendo. Sus labios sobre mi piel así me lo indicaban. Sabía que estaba disfrutando de ese momento tanto como lo habría disfrutado yo si no me hallase en otro lugar ahora, junto a otra alma y recuerdo. Me dolía no poder corresponderle.

James era un buen hombre dentro de la carcasa de un soldado jodidamente excelente. Podría decir incluso que, su rendimiento en la cama, resultaba todavía más notable que en tierra, pero para aseverarlo, necesitaba más que una única noche loca de drogas y alcohol. Una noche que no sabía si deseaba repetir, analizándolo ahora en detalle.

Alcé mi mano y dejé que los rayos artificiales de luz rozaran las yemas de mis dedos; mis traslúcidas uñas dejaban escapar la claridad del entorno por ellas, simulando la reacción de una sutil recarga biótica.

Recordé una voz y un susurro familiar.

 _«Me has hecho feliz, siha…»_

Me estremecí. Una presión detrás de mis ojos y un nudo en mi garganta fueron el resultado de la culpa y la vergüenza instalándose junto a la sensación de pérdida que no se despegaba del fondo de mi memoria y corazón.

—Tenías razón, Lola…

Su voz me extrajo del dolor de aquel recuerdo.

—¿En qué? —ofrecí sin dirigirle la mirada.

—En que, al final, sí terminaste encima de mí, comandante… varias veces, además.

Su pícara aunque breve carcajada me torció la sonrisa, y abandoné mi intento por acariciar el aire.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas, teniente? —volteé mi rostro, sin dejar de darle la espalda, y permití que sus manos se posaran fuertemente sobre mi cintura para que me acercara a él.

—Ni por un momento —sus labios rozaron los míos con tanta suavidad, que estuve tentada a dejarme llevar un poco más. Uno de sus dedos, me acariciaba el mentón con inesperada delicadeza, acentuando así el inoportuno significado romántico de aquel gesto.

Aquello no me agradó. Yo no era una frágil flor que requiere de esa clase de atenciones después de una noche de esas características. James había supuesto mal con aquello, o tenía intenciones que iban más allá de un puntual escarceo; esta última cuestión siendo más problemática que halagadora.

—Buen soldado. —dije al romper el beso con cierto desagrado. Hice el gesto de incorporarme para dar por finalizada aquella locura, pero él me sujetó por las caderas y estrelló sus labios nuevamente contra los míos. Su boca reclamaba una nueva ronda de intenso delirio para la que no estaba preparada.

Gemí al sentir sus dedos pellizcar mis sonrosados e irritados pezones, una mano deslizándose desde atrás hasta mi centro nuevamente con ardientes intenciones. Mi respuesta pareció encender aún más la chispa insaciable de su poderosa masculinidad y me contuvo fuertemente contra él, su pecho contra mi espalda, mientras sus manos averiguaban cómo deshacerme de nuevo entre sus dedos.

Le detuve antes de volver a perderme. Si continuaba, la culpa ya no sería del Hallex ni del alcohol, sino de mi desmedido apetito por la pérdida de control y el caos.

—Aún es pronto, Lola… Aprovechemos la mañana. —sus labios me susurraron aquella sugerencia; sus dedos continuaban sin pedir permiso, ni perdón, tan sólo tomaban lo que deseaban, como el líder nato que era.

Me apretó aún más contra él, deliberadamente. Sabía cómo reaccionaría mi cuerpo al acercarme así al suyo; me había estudiado bien, no podía negárselo. Su cuerpo temblaba de ganas, sus impulsos obedeciendo a la pasión más primaria, mientras sus caderas intentaban, por todos los medios, buscar la forma de romper mis defensas y así permitirle el paso dentro de mí… pero yo ya me había cansado de aquel juego. La tentación ya no era mayor que la culpa, e igualaba en fortaleza al hastío y a la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Contuve el avance de sus manos con las mías y aparté sus dedos de mí, con clara hostilidad.

—Suficiente. —me incorporé de la cama y observé de reojo el rostro del soldado. La comprensión de mi prerrogativa le hizo palidecer para luego colorear sus rasgos con tonalidades de un intenso escarlata.

Parecía disgustado, puede que ofendido, pero aquello no me importó una mierda.

—¿Lola?

Me levanté y anduve hasta la cómoda de mi vestidor. Recogí un par de prendas y, con un ademán de mi cabeza, le señalé la salida a James. No deseaba volver a verle a los ojos, esos tan distintos a los de Thane...

Sabía que tratarle así era sumamente injusto, pero no podía permitirme alimentar más al monstruo de la amargura tan pronto.

—Cierra la puerta a salir. —no le di margen a que me respondiese. Me introduje directamente en la ducha, buscando limpiar algo de la conciencia que había necesitado ensuciar esta noche con tantos placenteros instantes. Momentos que dejarían de ser, con el tiempo, algo agridulce.

Escuché un portazo y puede que un insulto en su lengua materna, pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar después. Vega era una fuerza de la naturaleza, en más de un aspecto, y aquello era parte de su encanto latino. Él terminaría por comprender y aceptar, estaba segura.

Una catarsis; ahora mismo era exactamente eso lo que necesitaba. Volver a empezar, lo que llaman coloquialmente 'pasar página'. Sería duro, muy duro, pero debía hacerlo. La noche con James era parte de esa purga. Necesitaba quemarme para renacer. Era mi especialidad; sobrevivir al abismo… a cualquier coste.

Recordé a Kolyat. El horror en su mirada al verme sobre el soldado, la vergüenza en su rostro, la rabia. Debía hablar con él, era consciente, pero temía su reacción. Temía ver en su faz una muestra del dolor del padre... no podría soportarlo.

Abandoné el aseo apenas escuché las risas y el ajetreo habitual de quien intenta sobrevivir a la resaca posterior de una fiesta.

Reconocí la voz de Jack y Joker. Las carcajadas de Wrex, Grunt y Massani confirmaron que, pese a que di la jodida orden de que se largasen después de la celebración, los mismos de siempre, como era su costumbre en cuestiones así, habían decidido ignorar mis órdenes. No podía culparles; vagar ebrios por la Ciudadela era un deporte de riesgo. No para ellos, en realidad, sino para la seguridad de la estación, aunque ese no era mi puñetero problema.

Por las quejas del teniente, supuse que estarían burlándose de él por razones obvias; yo no era una amante especialmente silenciosa y él tampoco había sido discreto.

Pobre James. Este incidente, si podía llamarlo así, seguramente traería consecuencias. Pero no era algo que me preocupase. Al menos ello me distraería de volver, una y otra vez, al recuerdo del maldito asesino drell.

Abandoné mi habitación, aún pensativa, y bajé las escaleras.

Unos silbidos y alguna que otra risa sardónica me recibieron; pero ningún maldito café.

—Tentáis vuestra suerte. Aún no he tomado mi café. —gruñí.

—Pensábamos que recibías allí arriba todo lo que necesitabas, Shepard. No parecías necesitar que nada te despertase, salvo lo que sea que tuviera James entre sus piernas. —su risa ronca y burlona por poco se me contagia, tal como le sucedió al resto de los presentes, pero Jack jamás conocería el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para evitarlo.

El rostro del teniente, serio y fruncido, se completó con un incipiente rubor que acentuó las burlas del resto. Al verme observarle, el soldado se alejó del grupo y abandonó la propiedad sin despedirse, visiblemente afectado por mi presencia y por lo que había sucedido escasos minutos antes.

—Mi… jodido… puto… café antes, 'Jackeline'… no me apetece decorar mi apartamento con tus mermados sesos —insistí, simulando hastío.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y me serví una enorme taza de café con más azúcar del que debería, aunque hoy lo necesitaba especialmente. Observé parte de los restos de la fiesta en el comedor, pero por fortuna Glifo ya se había encargado de recoger la mayoría.

Gran parte de la tripulación y amigos se habían marchado. Tampoco había rastro de Kolyat y mucho menos de Kaidan. Este último podía irse a la mierda si quería.

Ingerí el café como si de agua se tratase y caminé hacia donde se hallaba el resto, charlando a viva voz, entre risas y burlas varias.

—Shepuuuurd, parece que anoche te lo pasaste bien. Por la forma en la que James bajaba las escaleras, no fuiste la única —Grunt acompañó ese comentario con su habitual carcajada socarrona.

—Glifo —dije, obviando la chanza del krogan.

—¿Sí, comandante?

—Si en diez minutos no estamos solos tú y yo en el apartamento, usa la última chispa de tu jodida estructura holográfica para que lo estemos.

—¿Comandante?

—Ya me has oído. No quiero más parásitos aquí por hoy. ¡Fuera todos! —ordené. No me hallaba de buen humor y ya todos se habían divertido demasiado a mi costa. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y mis siguientes pasos.

Las quejas del joven krogan y de Joker continuaron hasta la entrada de mi apartamento, Massani y Wrex los únicos en despedirse con un despreocupado gesto de sus cabezas.

Cuando la puerta automática se cerró tras ellos, el peso de toda la jornada pasada cayó de golpe sobre mí.

—Glifo, recuérdame no volver a combinar Hallex, alcohol y músculos latinos, por favor.

—Sí, comandante. —su familiar pitido de comando almacenado en memoria, rompió con la ironía de mi mensaje, pero decidí que no estaría de más tener una conciencia adicional por un tiempo, dado mi comportamiento de las últimas horas.

Froté enérgicamente mis sientes y suspiré. Mi cuerpo dolía por el esfuerzo de mantener un ritmo al que ya me había desacostumbrado.

Con Thane, hacer el amor se tornaba en un ritual que iba más allá de la resistencia, la agilidad y la pasión. Era algo profundo, íntimo, cercano al alma. Me imbuía de una calidez punzante y constante. Era como besar y abrazar al sol, mientras sus latidos acompasaban los míos con paciencia y dedicación. Todo en él era embriagador, incluso sus besos siempre sabían a devoción. Si tuviera que definir la esencia del amor, le pondría su nombre como sinónimo… así era él y todo lo que me daba.

Con James, todo había sido salvaje, violento, insaciable. Semejaba más una lucha por el poder, o una competición que un ofrecimiento amistoso. Todo resultaba demasiado tangible, demasiado físico… excepto con aquel beso. Ese beso, suave y lento, fue más allá de todo ello y temí que por su cabeza surcaran ideas equívocas de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

Yo jamás le amaría, y eso debía dejarlo claro tajantemente aunque se me juzgara con severidad por ello. No me importaba. Después de todo, seguía siendo esa Shepard despiadada a la que sólo le interesan los resultados… ¿o no?

Éste era el después. Uno de tantos otros. Decisiones debían tomarse. Debería aceptar lo que era antes de que ello me consumiera.

Y el hecho es que Thane ya no se hallaba junto a mí. Nunca más lo estaría. Su voz sólo volvería a sonar en aquellos vids que su hijo conservó para mí. Vids que tendría que guardar bajo llave si no quería perderme en ellos.

Él había sufrido con suma crueldad el significado de la pérdida. Le habían arrebatado su todo cuando acabaron con Irikah, su mujer, y aquel dolor se le enquistó en el alma. Se dedicó a vivir una vorágine de venganza contra los responsables directos de su muerte y, entremedias de esa locura, sin darse cuenta, perdió a Kolyat. Su vida en Kahje, le legó la condena de padecer una dolorosa e incurable enfermedad que le ahogaría lentamente hasta acabar con él. Pensó estar en paz con su vida, hasta que me conoció y, con ello, la inesperada oportunidad de rehacer su vínculo con su único hijo… hasta que un asesino desalmado, acabó con todo atisbo de esa suerte. Pese al dolor que portaba a cuestas por ello, su muerte no quedaría sin venganza.

Aparté el recuerdo del drell al notar mis mejillas húmedas, y contuve el aliento un poco más hasta liberarlo con fuerza.

—Shepard, tu presión sanguínea y ritmo cardíaco han aumentado considerablemente. ¿Necesitas asistencia médica?

 _El maldito holograma entrometido._ Cómo no, viniendo de quien venía _._

—Deja de escanearme, tostadora, y llama a T'Soni. Tengo que hablar con ella de un asunto.

Recordé la escena de ayer entre ella y Kolyat y, en vista de que ninguno de los dos se hallaba cerca, supuse que la asari tendría algo que contarme.

—Inmediatamente.

La comunicación fue prácticamente instantánea y, por lo que veía en pantalla, el drell no acompañaba a la doctora.

—Shepard, ¿qué ocurre? Espero que no sea grave.

—Liara, me alegro de verte tan… azul.

Su suspiro me indicó que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante y la estaba importunando.

—No es buen momento, Shepard…

—Sí, ya, ya… En realidad, quería saber si sabías dónde estaba Kolyat. —dije, observando su reacción— Como ayer os vi tan compenetrados en la fiesta, supuse que conocerías su paradero o dirección.

La mueca de sus labios me indicó que le estaba insinuando algo fuera de lugar, y no sé por qué sentí cierto alivio.

—Shepard, mejor será que hables con él. —a veces sentía que Liara no me escuchaba. Para muestra de ello: su respuesta.

—Eso intento. —respondí, un poco molesta— ¿Por qué crees que te llamo? Ya he visto suficiente de tu culo azul por aquí. Sólo necesito hablar con él, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Claro. Te envío su dirección. Y ahora, si me permites…

No esperó mi despedida, pero no me importó; yo tampoco quería perder el tiempo con formalismos. Liara, pese a lo dulce que era habitualmente en la intimidad, se había vuelto mucho más dura e insensible con el tiempo. Supongo que ser el nuevo Corredor Sombrío requería muchos sacrificios, unos que no imaginaba mas comprendía a la perfección aun sin conocerlos. Al fin y al cabo, yo era la jodida Comandante Shepard, una paria entre los míos desde lo de Cerberus y los Batarianos, y sin embargo, aquellos que se definían a sí mismos como moralmente superiores, siempre acudían a mí para solucionar un entuerto o incluso lo imposible. En esos momentos, no importaba que yo fuera alguien cuyas reiteradas ofensas, en teoría, avergonzaban parcialmente a la Alianza; sólo buscaban resultados, y nadie mejor que yo para eso.

Algún día llegaría el momento en que me cobraría todo aquello que había sacrificado por los burócratas, pero aún no. Mi vendetta personal tendría que esperar un poco más.

Abandoné mi apartamento y me dirigí hacia la dirección que Liara me había proporcionado. Los suburbios de la Ciudadela no eran precisamente lujosos y estaban repletos de personajes de todo tipo, condición, especie y profesión, pero era el lugar idóneo para un joven drell que buscaba no levantar muchas sospechas. Algo que, sin duda, había hecho de los distritos, el sitio perfecto para pasar los días sin muchas complicaciones con la ley.

—¿Justo al lado del Flux? No me sorprende —avancé hasta el número de su apartamento y llamé al intercomunicador.

Las cercanías se hallaban apenas concurridas, pese a que los bares y salas de juegos cercanos estaban a rebosar de vida. Atraje algunas miradas curiosas pero mi habitual expresión de indiferencia terminó por hacerles perder el interés.

Volví a llamar, pero no hubo señal alguna de él.

Comprobé que esta era la dirección correcta antes de insistir una última vez.

Y, de nuevo… nada.

Recordé la expresión del drell al verme con James y temí que hubiera tomado una decisión impulsiva, pero sabía que él no se habría marchado de la estación sin avisar, al menos, a su querida asari. Era evidente que debía estar en algún lugar de la Ciudadela, así que decidí piratear la entrada con la excusa de…

 _¡Al diablo con una excusa!_ Haría lo que necesitase hacer y punto. Siendo una Espectro renegada y reformada, además de una comandante degradada y readmitida en tiempo récord, pocas cosas podían afectarme ya y hacía tiempo que había dejado de lado la cordialidad y la mesura.

Me adentré en su piso en silencio. Éste se hallaba algo más oscuro de lo que esperaba y estuve a punto de tropezarme un par de veces con algo de dudosa composición que se encontraba desperdigado por el enmoquetado suelo del recibidor. Observé a mi alrededor para ver alguna señal del drell, mas fueron torres de vasos mal puestos y vajilla sucia lo que me dio la 'calurosa' bienvenida.

Resoplé en disgusto y aparté algunas cosas de mi camino antes de continuar. El olor a alcohol rancio impregnaba la atmósfera de un almizcle denso y ácido, haciendo casi insoportable estar allí.

Caminé un poco más por el comedor y, aunque por los restos era evidente la lucha interna que el drell batallaba desde la muerte de su padre, noté más que tristeza y rabia; se percibía una profunda soledad, incluso vergüenza ¿qué habría sucedido?

Unos fluctuantes ronquidos lejanos, me indicaron finalmente mi destino.

Me acerqué hasta su cuerpo semiinconsciente y observé la escena con detenimiento.

Su fibroso torso se hallaba meciéndose al ritmo de sus profundas inhalaciones, mientras sus glúteos brillaban con la tenue luz de una modesta pecera de seres bioluminiscentes que estaban al borde de la inanición.

Puede que mirase más de la cuenta, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Los drell eran una especie hermosa, de una constitución tremendamente musculosa y definida, con colores y líneas que resaltaban sus partes más atrayentes. Kolyat, era un perfecto ejemplo de por qué muchas humanas preferían su anatomía a la de un humano. Aquellos dedos palmeados tampoco ayudaban a mantener a raya la imaginación, es por ello que muchas jóvenes caían finalmente en las redes de esa especie anfibia que tantas virtudes poseía a ojos nuestros. Además de ello, el sutil aliciente del efecto químico al entrar en contacto con su piel y otras mucosas, era motivo adicional para encontrarlos especialmente interesantes. En definitiva, yacer con un drell era otro mundo… otro maravilloso y luminoso universo de sensaciones que, más allá del factor emocional que se podría o no compartir, resultaba indescriptiblemente adictivo.

Admiré su cuerpo un rato más. Puede que buscando y hallando alguna que otra similitud entre él y el padre.

Para mi sorpresa, encontré más de lo que imaginé.

Thane, aunque sumamente similar en rasgos, ostentaba una armonía más relajada de sus ángulos y estructura, mientras que la juventud de Kolyat le hacía más voluptuoso y sólido. La composición cromática de su anatomía destacaba más vívidamente las zonas erógenas de su biología, y aquello me ayudó a imaginar cómo sería el resto que no era tan evidente a los ojos.

Un carraspeo repentino me sorprendió y no pude evitar dar un sobresalto. No es que me avergonzase de mi debilidad por el furtivo voyerismo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría a mi presencia después de lo de anoche.

Un quejido en sueños me confirmó que no se había percatado de mi presencia y aquello me dio una divertida idea.

En silencio, tecleé en mi omniherramienta hasta piratear la electrónica de su apartamento; los escasos y patéticos cortafuegos apenas se resistieron y, en pocos segundos, obtuve el control total de toda la domótica del lugar.

No era habitual en mí, pero verle tan despreocupadamente dormido, con numerosas botellas vacías de diferente tipo de alcohol adornando el borde de su arrugada cama, no era algo que me tranquilizase. Los drell podían llegar a ser bastante inestables en sus emociones, y no quería cargar con otra muerte sobre mis hombros.

El súbito encendido de la radio, así como el brillante y psicodélico juego de luces, hizo lo propio con su descanso y, aunque estaba preparada para su sorpresa, su veloz reacción me pilló desprevenida.

El estruendo de la música y el baile incesante de luces de todos los colores e intensidades, sobresaltaron violentamente al adormilado drell, que reaccionó encañonándome con una Stiletto X mientras sus párpados buscaban limpiar su visión de la somnolencia a la que aún estaba sometido.

—¡Ni un paso más! —su voz ronca, congestionada por el sueño, el alcohol y la sorpresa me extrajo una sonrisa, puede que incluso un recuerdo.

—No sabía que los drell adolescentes estuvieran tan bien formados… y que olieran tan mal. —ofrecí con sorna, mientras observaba su desnudez con más interés del que debería mostrar siendo él hijo de quien era.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de profunda sorpresa. Intentó decir algo, pero sus labios no supieron elaborar aquello que se le atragantaba.

—¿Vas a seguir apuntándome así? No es que me queje pero, sin ropa, resulta menos intimidatorio… —desvié mi mirada hacia su abdomen, y un poco más abajo, y observé la amplitud de su musculatura así como su oculta masculinidad.

Trague saliva al darme cuenta de lo inapropiado de mi actitud, y abandoné el sabotaje de su apartamento al instante.

La visión del joven pareció adaptarse de nuevo a la realidad, y desistió de su amenaza segundos después.

—Lo… siento, Shepard. No sabía que eras tú. Pero, ¿qué demonios haces en mi apartamento? —se mantuvo de pie, observándome, sin percatarse de lo incómodo de su estado.

—Te espero en la sala de estar, o lo que sea esa pocilga. Debemos hablar… —me di la vuelta y le esperé donde le había indicado hasta que hizo acto de presencia.

Acudió con su habitual mueca impasible aunque sus ojeras indicaban una larga e incómoda noche. Puede que los recuerdos de su padre hubieran roto su paz, o puede que yo hubiera sido la razón de su inestabilidad. Sea como fuere, su estado me preocupaba.

—Bien. Antes de nada… —me acerqué a él y levanté su mano. El día anterior había tenido un 'percance' con el lavabo, y quería asegurarme de que su herida estaba sanando como era debido.

—Está mejorando —dije, inspeccionando con cuidado su corte. —Recuerda curártelo cada día, y no abuses de tu capacidad regenerativa, que aún quedan muchos segadores por delante y te necesito intacto.

Liberé su caliente mano, permitiendo que nuestros dedos se rozasen un poco más lentamente de lo habitual, y me alejé de él pese a su inquieta mirada hasta darle la espalda.

—Bueno… odio sentirme incómoda, así que iré al grano. —me armé de valor y continué, intentando olvidar lo desagradable de la situación. —Lo de anoche con Vega…

—Shepard…

—No, déjame terminar. —interrumpí, queriendo dejar claro mi punto. Él era el hijo de Thane y merecía una aclaración de los acontecimientos, era lo menos que podía hacer por el recuerdo del padre, en vista de que el hijo tenía una visión más puritana de cómo debía llevarse el luto.

—Te ofrezco explicaciones porque eres el hijo de quien eres, y mereces saberlo. Nada más.

—No necesito tus justificaciones. No me importan. —su rostro mutó hacia un semblante hostil y comprendí que aquel incidente le había afectado más de la cuenta.

—No las necesitarás, pero yo te las ofreceré igualmente. —continué, ignorando su repentino estallido de falso orgullo —Vega no es más que un oportuno pasatiempo. Un bálsamo que me ayuda a seguir adelante, nada más.

Sus pupilas reaccionaron a aquella confesión y sus labios se torcieron en desaprobación.

—No me importa una mierda, Shepard. El cadáver de mi padre está aún caliente y tú mancillas su recuerdo con un… ¿qué? ¿pasatiempo cualquiera? Es suficiente ya verte cerca del mayor Alenko, y ahora del tal Vega, así que guárdate tus estúpidas excusas. No las quiero.

Aquella súbita explosión de indignación poco repercutió en mi ánimo.

—No me conoces, Kolyat, y te atreves ya a juzgarme. Pero tampoco busco que lo comprendas. Thane lo era todo para mí, y seguirá siéndolo por muchos hombres que pasen por mi cama. Es precisamente por él por lo que estoy aquí… —me acerqué a él con determinación, y coloqué una mano sobre su hombro.

Él me observó confundido. Su pecho se agitó débilmente con mi tacto, mientras su rostro adoptaba un semblante más neutral.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —dijo, carraspeando al finalizar. Su boca parecía más seca de lo habitual y me sorprendí a mí misma observando sus labios más tiempo del prudente…

—Lo mismo que tú. —respondí decidida, dando un sutil paso al frente.

Su rostro se contorsionó en una indescriptible y extraña mueca. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar los míos y mientras unos pocos centímetros nos separaban el uno del otro, el silencio se instaló entre nosotros. El drell parecía no comprender lo que a mi parecer era evidente, así que tuve que aclarárselo pues intuía, por su azorada expresión, que había interpretado algo completamente diferente.

—Venganza… quiero venganza, Kolyat, y tú me vas a ayudar.

Sonreí, pues hallé de inmediato en sus pupilas al perfecto cómplice.

Pronto todo comenzaría. Pronto hallaríamos paz.


	7. 7 - Por el Principio

**¡Hola, gente feliz!**

 **Perdonad mis fallos y demás cuestiones, pero dejar las madrugadas para escribir tienen su parte negativa: que no veo ya ni lo que escribo y no suelo revisar lo que publico ¡Perdonadme!**

 **Como hace ya un tiempo que no publico nada sobre esta historia, haré un resumen del anterior capítulo para refrescaros la memoria:**

\- _Shepard tiene una noche loca con Vega, alcohol y drogas incluidas, y Kolyat les pilla. Él lo ve como un insulto a la memoria de su padre y se va a su apartamento. Shepard le da calabazas a Vega porque no quiere nada serio ni profundo y después se va a buscar a Kolyat a su vivienda. Le halla todo borracho, desnudo y roncando en su cama, los alrededores llenos de basura y suciedad. Deciden hablar, después de que ella le despierte abruptamente y él, de forma refleja, la encañone con una pistola. Ella justifica su affaire con Vega pero a él le parece mal de todas formas. Finalmente, Shepard le explica que desea venganza y él parece coincidir._

 _\- Recordemos que, previamente, él tenía miedo de confesarle a Shepard que había incumplido la promesa de Thane al matar a aquellos que le seguían y amenazaban con matarle a él y a su padre. Así que es hora de la verdad para él y, para ella, es tiempo de poner los planes en funcionamiento._

 **¡Seguimos!**

 **Mil gracias por seguir leyéndome, aunque sea un desastre absoluto.**

 **Un besote.**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia contiene spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Por el Principio -**

* * *

Llevábamos horas conversando sobre los siguientes pasos a dar.

Shepard deseaba venganza y ambos coincidíamos con el sentimiento, aunque no tanto con los medios. Aún había algo que ella debía saber y por más que me mordiese la lengua, el momento de mi confesión se acercaba inexorable.

—No podemos contar con nadie, Kolyat. No quiero a nadie de mi tripulación implicado. Nos moveremos fuera de la ley, así que debemos ser solos tú y yo. Nadie más.

La observé de reojo mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante, y dejé reposar mis codos sobre mis rodillas. Lo que me pedía sumaba afrentas a la promesa de Padre y no estaba seguro de ello. Menos aún después de todo el daño que había ocasionado.

Tras un momento en silencio, me armé de valor e intervine.

—Shepard, hay algo que deberías saber —una pausa después. Esperé a tener su atención pero tan sólo me observó indiferente, su mirada atravesándome con su evidente desinterés.

Mi corazón aceleró su paso y tuve que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta. No sabía cómo se tomaría la confesión y tenía mucho que perder pues, pese a mi desaprobación con respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior con Vega, Shepard era la única que podía evitar que el recuerdo de Padre se marchitase.

Al ver mi indecisión, me analizó brevemente antes de interrumpir.

—Entiendo… —dijo a través de un mohín de sus labios— Mira, Kolyat, me da igual lo que tengas con T'Soni. No es mi problema, así que no hace falta que justifiques tus preferencias —desvió su mirada hacia la sucia mesa de mi salón y alargó la mano para extraer uno de esos cigarros que solían fumar algunos de los humanos de la estación.

Su comentario me pilló desprevenido y la miré confuso mientras encendía su tabaco.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Shepard, pero no tiene nada que ver con Liara —dije, sacudiendo la mano para alejar el humo de mi rostro.

Levantó una ceja y me miró con curiosidad.

— Ah… ¿no? ¿Entonces?

—Es… es sobre Padre.

Al nombrarle, su rostro se contrajo en una fugaz mueca de dolor; una pequeña evidencia de que, a pesar de todo, aún sufría por la pérdida.

—Suéltalo, Kolyat. ¿Qué quieres decir? —juntó sus labios al filtro del cigarrillo e inhaló profundamente antes de liberar, con lentitud, el denso y almizclado humo.

—Antes de morir… —mi voz se quebró un instante y temí revivir su último suspiro, pero contuve el recuerdo a tiempo— Le… le hice una promesa a Padre.

Una breve mirada de soslayo fue la única muestra de interés por su parte y aquello me puso aún más nervioso.

—Yo le… le prometí no seguir su ejemplo. Alejarme de una vida de asesinatos y crimen… no ser él, en definitiva —los ojos de Shepard analizaban el cigarro que sujetaba, mientras lo movía de forma despreocupada entre sus dedos.

—Al grano —su boca apenas se movió con aquella orden. Mientras tanto, mis dedos no paraban de entrelazarse entre sí, ansiosos por lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

Con la Comandante, nada podía darse por sentado. Los posibles desenlaces de aquel testimonio se agolpaban en mi mente y mi inseguridad no dejaba de aumentar conforme transcurrían los segundos. Respiré profundamente y cuando pensé en continuar, no tuve el valor para hacerlo.

Me levanté abruptamente del sillón y me rasqué la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperado por no poder escupir de una sola vez mi transgresión a tan importante juramento.

—No puedo… no debería haber… ¡Maldita sea! —Balbuceé mientras ella continuaba allí sentada, observándome con ese aire de indiferencia al tiempo que absorbía el repugnante humo de su cigarro.

—Hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir, Kolyat. No te tortures más…

Detuve mi errático movimiento en el acto y levanté la mirada para observarla con incredulidad.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Aj, déjalo correr, ¿sí? Lo sé todo. Sé lo que le hiciste a todos esos hombres, Kolyat, aunque no conozco las razones, pero si tuviste que romper una promesa hecha a tu padre para llevarlo a cabo, entonces seguramente no habría otra opción. Una vez hecho, lo único que importa es el resultado, no el medio empleado —el intenso verdor de sus ojos perforó mi temple y tuve que luchar súbitamente por aire.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes…? —las palabras se me atascaban en el paladar y el nudo volvió a formarse en mi garganta.

—¿Que cómo? Kolyat, soy una Espectro, ¿lo olvidas? Lo sé casi todo de toda mi tripulación y sus allegados —apagó el cigarro directamente en la mesa y se levantó con desgana del sillón para acudir a mi encuentro— Aunque he de reconocer que Thane nunca me habló de esa promesa. Hice bien, entonces, en no desvelarle tus correrías.

Shepard posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y me dedicó esa traviesa curva de sus labios.

—Pero… ¿cuándo? —pregunté con cierta dificultad.

—Al poco tiempo de suceder. ¿Quién crees que cubrió algunas de tus huellas?

Abrí los ojos más ampliamente y ella me obsequió con una sonora carcajada.

—¿En serio, drell? ¿Pensabas que no dejabas rastro? Pues, querido, lamento decepcionarte pero fue así como descubrí 'tu obra' —me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se acercó un poco más a mí— Pero no te preocupes, está todo solucionado —me guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua.

La miré con asombro por su inesperada reacción y suspiré, sintiéndome al instante aliviado por haberme desecho de una carga tan pesada. Pude respirar de nuevo, logrando que mis latidos se estabilizaran nuevamente, y me tragué la amargura de saber que, en realidad, Padre no estaría de acuerdo con ella.

Shepard ya tenía conocimiento de toda mi operación y no parecía decepcionada pese a saber ahora que yo había faltado a la promesa para con él. La notaba incluso satisfecha con mi proceder, y aquello despertó notablemente mi curiosidad. Había sido toda una sorpresa que tendría que aprender a asimilar conforme aceptase el hecho de Padre no se hallaba ya cerca para juzgarme.

Supongo que mi rostro se suavizó visiblemente pues, después de quejarse por el sabor del agua de la estación, la Comandante me dedicó una de sus sonrisas comprensivas.

—¿Y para eso tanto nerviosismo? —hizo una mueca al ingerir el último trago de agua y avanzó hacia mí después de dejar el vaso en la encimera.

—No sabía cómo reaccionarías, Shepard. Pensé que…

—¿Que me decepcionarías? —intervino, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí. Y no quería darte otra razón más para preocuparte… —su repentina cercanía me permitía disfrutar del intenso y embriagador olor de su piel bajo esa incómoda mezcla de alcohol y humo que cubría su cuerpo.

—Ya eres un hombre, Kolyat. Debes seguir el camino que deseas y creas más acertado. No debes cumplir con los estándares de nadie, ni siquiera con los de tu padre.

Aquello dolió, pero tenía razón.

—¿Y eso me lo dice la Comandante Shepard, primera Espectro humana de la galaxia, y salvadora de mundos y especies? —sonreí con ironía y detallé los sutiles gestos faciales que hacía cuando se hallaba relajada. No la conocía en profundidad, pero había aprendido a apreciarla en la calma.

Su rostro, aunque marcado por numerosas cicatrices y surcado por una extraña luz escarlata, era indudablemente agraciado. Incluso para los de mi especie, Shepard siempre había sido una figura femenina destacable. Era hermosa, aunque a veces fuera mezquina y violenta.

Su rostro se iluminó con mi comentario y liberó una estruendosa carcajada que terminó por contagiarme.

Estuvimos apenas unos segundos así, hasta que la oí apaciguar su risa y observarme de soslayo con esa penetrante mirada. En el fondo de aquellos radiantes irises esmeralda, se iluminaba el escarlata profundo de una dura vida repleta de errores y éxitos, de excesos y sacrificios. Ahora era capaz de comprender más y mejor a Padre, y por qué había llegado a enamorarse de ella; era extraordinaria, pese a sus defectos.

Ambos estuvimos un rato mirándonos, simplemente dejando que ese instante se instalase de forma natural entre nosotros hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

—Sé que nada nos lo devolverá, Kolyat… pero necesito hacer esto. Y no puedo hacerlo sin ti… —avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a un palmo de mi rostro y me abrazó suavemente, permitiendo que su compungido rostro descansase sobre mi hombro.

 _¡Por Kalahira!_

Ahogué un gruñido al sentir su calor sobre mí y el cosquilleo de su respiración en mi cuello. Temblé brevemente por el contacto y al escucharla sollozar, supe que no podría oponerme a sus deseos.

—Cuenta conmigo… Jane —susurré, y ella enjugó sus lágrimas contra mí, dejando húmeda evidencia de la enorme carga que portaba; una que esperaba aligerar, aunque faltase nuevamente a mi promesa…

 _Siha… ángel guerrero que, también frágil, ahuyenta sus miedos con sangre._

… … … … … … … … … …

—Lo siento… —me alejé de él y me sequé las lágrimas. Había sido un momento de debilidad que no podía repetirse si quería ser todo lo fuerte que necesitaba para cumplir con esta misión. Tenerle tan cerca, sentir su aroma, uno tan familiar, tampoco facilitaba la tarea.

Levanté mi rostro y observé sus labios un instante, hasta que comprendí que no ofrecerían el consuelo que tanto recibí de los del padre.

—No has de pedir perdón, Shepard. Comprendo y comparto tu dolor… —su mano acarició delicadamente mi mandíbula y me estremecí. No eran los dedos de Thane… pero me atemorizó sentirlos así.

—Sé que esto no es lo que Thane hubiera deseado, pero él ya no está aquí para impedirlo y nosotros debemos lidiar con su ausencia —me alejé de él con dificultad y le di la espalda. Podía oler a su padre en él— Necesito continuar con lo que me quede de vida y la única forma que hallo es ésta. Después, podré concentrarme en salvar la jodida galaxia pero antes necesito algo más de ti...

Me di la vuelta y volví a acercarme. Sé que mi presencia le alteraba de alguna extraña manera dada la forma que tenía de tensarse ante mi cercanía, pero aquella era una reacción común ante la mayoría de personas. Aún no sabía definir si lo causaba el miedo, el respeto o la incomodidad. Supongo que era una mezcla de todas, o de ninguna. La verdad es que no se me daban bien las sutilezas de la comunicación no verbal.

A pesar de esa intranquilidad, su atenta mirada se clavó en mis labios. El drell se irguió, visiblemente tenso, y su rostro desveló algo más, además de la sorpresa.

—Necesito que me entrenes —dije, acercándome un poco más a él y despejando parcialmente sus dudas.

—¿Cómo? —sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y frunció el ceño. Parecía, en parte, aliviado.

—Quiero que me enseñes a ser una asesina —aclaré mientras daba un paso más hacia él— Soy una soldado con habilidades bióticas y uso armamento pesado cuando pierdo la paciencia. Pero para esto necesito sigilo, delicadeza, necesito ser letal sólo con mis manos. No puedo ser la misma Shepard si quiero evitar ser previsible. Conocen mi entrenamiento, mis debilidades. Es por eso que quiero que me conviertas en una asesina, Kolyat. Necesito tener las habilidades de tu padre, las tuyas…

Puede que implorase más de la cuenta o que me justificase en exceso, pero estaba desesperada. Los Segadores avanzaban a paso vertiginoso por toda la galaxia, destruyendo mundos enteros, y no podía dilatarme indefinidamente en esta misión. Necesitaba curtirme cuanto antes y la única opción era obtener su ayuda.

—¡No soy mi padre, Shepard! Eso ya lo sabes… —tensó su mandíbula y me dio la espalda. Parecía molesto por mi comentario y tuve que matizar.

—Pero has aprendido mucho de él. Posees su talento y tienes parte de su entrenamiento, aunque no te hayas dedicado a ello en cuerpo y alma. Confío en tus habilidades, Kolyat. Ya las has demostrado. Yo sólo necesito que me enseñes las bases. Aprenderé rápido, ya lo verás —rompí el espacio personal y le observé suplicante. No me gustaba pedir las cosas, pero sabía que con él debía ir despacio pues de nada valdría el autoritarismo al que estaba acostumbrada.

Su estupefacción se transformó en indignación al fruncir el ceño. Al parecer, había arañado demasiado en él...

—No, Shepard. Eso es mucho pedir… —se giró y dio unos pasos hacia la única ventana de su apartamento— Padre no hubiera…

—¡Al demonio con lo que él hubiera querido! —estallé. Sabía que me había extralimitado, pero Thane no se hallaba ya entre nosotros y esto cobraba suma prioridad y urgencia. La galaxia entera no podía esperar a que se decidiese, y yo tampoco.

Por la expresión de Kolyat presentí que había herido parte del recuerdo de su padre y tuve que corregir mi error con una promesa. Intuía que él deseaba mantener, en la medida de lo posible, su juramento para con su padre y mi petición entraba en conflicto con ello, así que tuve que asegurarle que sólo haría uso de ese entrenamiento en esta ocasión. Total, sabía que después de los Segadores, la galaxia no tendría mucha Shepard que soportar...

—Gracias, Kolyat —ofrecí, dejando reposar mi mano sobre su hombro— Y ahora, recoge tus cosas y vámonos.

—¿Qué? —repuso él, desconcertado— ¿Adónde?

—No te vas a quedar en esta pocilga, drell. A partir de ahora vivirás en mi apartamento, conmigo —sonreí para reconfortarle pero él no parecía muy convencido.

—Oh, venga, Kolyat. No me hagas suplicarte más por hoy ¿sí? A estas alturas debes saber que lo detesto y me pongo de muy mal humor. Ya sabes las consecuencias de ello —dije, intentando sonar convincente.

Lo cierto es que, con él, me costaba ser dura. Puede que el recuerdo del padre aún doblegase mi determinación, pero el joven drell tenía una presencia y apreciación difícil de ignorar. Algo en su forma de mirarme enturbiaba mis entrañas y me hacía sentir confusa, puede que más inquieta y reactiva de lo que debiera. Tendría que recurrir a mis ejercicios habituales para saciar mis impulsos, pues, en esta ocasión, no podría solucionarlo de mala manera con las habituales dosis de sexo, drogas y tiro al Pyjak. Había mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo para ello.

Mi súplica se repitió un par de veces más hasta que el joven aceptó y, algunos minutos después, abandonamos aquel vertedero.

Anduvimos con cierta diligencia hasta llegar al apartamento. Salvo por un par de comentarios obscenos que tuve que despachar con el 'que te jodan' habitual, el camino se hizo prácticamente en silencio, aunque las miradas cruzadas entre nosotros nunca escasearon. Aún me costaba no pensar en el padre al verle pero, poco a poco, aprendía a contemplarle tal y como era, y me sorprendí a mí misma mostrando más interés del normal. ¿Qué tendrían los drell Krios que tanto reclamaban de mí? Supongo que jamás lo averiguaría.

Una vez en la vivienda, le guié hasta su habitación.

—Es una mejora, sin duda, aunque ya conoces sus numerosas comodidades —comenté con una sonrisa. Aunque parecía que él y T'Soni no habían intimado, nunca estaba de más desconfiar.

El joven no pareció entender mi indirecta y abandonó despreocupadamente su bolsa de viaje sobre la cama.

—Gracias, Shepard. Aquí estaré bien —agachó la mirada y comenzó a extraer sus cosas.

Me detuve un instante a analizar sus pertenencias y pude observar algunos objetos familiares.

—Veo que tienes gustos similares a los de tu padre —aquello abandonó mi boca sin pensar en las consecuencias pero, en realidad, ya todo me daba igual.

—Supongo que sí…

El rostro del drell se mantuvo brevemente abstraído hasta que continuó desempacando su equipaje en absoluto silencio.

Comprendí que no necesitaba mi ayuda, ni mi torpeza, y abandoné la estancia para acudir a mi oficina a solucionar unos cuantos cabos sueltos.

Si quería dedicar un tiempo a repartir justicia, debía dejar todo atado por si acaso sucedía cualquier imprevisto. Al fin y al cabo, la galaxia estaba llena de Fauces Trilladoras, Rachni, Segadores y, lo peor, Yahgs inteligentes.

 _Remitente: Shepard._

 _Destinatario: Vakarian._

 _Garrus, la nave es tuya._

 _No te emociones. Sólo será hasta mi regreso._

 _Cuenta con Vega para lo que necesites y apóyate en Alenko. Es un gilipollas pero conoce a la perfección los protocolos de la Alianza_

 _¡Diablos, si hasta se toca pensando en ellos!_

 _Antes de que me preguntes: no, no puedes venir y, sí, algunos morirán._

 _Avísame si surge algo que no puedas solucionar, pero confío en ti aunque seas un jodido adefesio turiano._

 _Mientras, mantén los colmillos de mi nena calibrados y no te olvides de Tali. Dile que se dé una vuelta fuera de ese traje más a menudo y que abandone los puertos de inducción. Hay antibióticos de sobra… ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Eso sí, manteneos fuera de mi cabina, pervertidos._

 _Shepard._

Envié el primer correo de dos. El siguiente, para Liara. Necesitaba información y nadie mejor que ella para proporcionármela.

Esta vez, el mensaje lo envié desde una cuenta codificada a través de una proxy oculta y con datos falsos. Para ello, usé mi omniherramienta en segundo plano, mientras implantaba un 'regalito' que Legión me había preparado. Liara era mi amiga, pero ahora era también el Corredor Sombrío y no confiaba ya plenamente en ella ni en su entorno.

 _Remitente: Arashu._

 _Destinatario: Alita Azulita._

 _Alita. Necesito tu ayuda._

 _Dame todo lo que tengas sobre:_

\- _Irikah y sus asesinos: qué agente del Corredor Sombrío averiguó la información, cuándo, por qué y a cambio de qué. No dejes piedra por remover._

\- _Thane... todo._

\- _Kolyat. Todo: lugares y actividades de interés, conocidos, amigos, trabajos… y parejas._

\- _Kai Leng: nacimiento, infancia, familia, servicio, Cerberus, vicios, parafilias, la primera paja… Todo lo que tengas de ese malnacido. Me da igual si tienes que pedir favores o chupar pollas de dioses bióticos. Luego, si quieres, abrazamos la eternidad juntas en compensación, pero por Benezia que necesito hasta la talla de sus jodidas botas imantadas. Tengo que conocerle mejor incluso que él mismo._

 _Arashu._

Su respuesta tardó poco en llegar.

 _Remitente: Sombra._

 _Destinatario: Amapola._

 _¿Tenías que ser tan descriptiva?_

 _Dame una semana. Lo tendrás para entonces._

 _¿En qué estás metida? No me gusta. Ten cuidado._

 _P.D: por favor, no me llames Alita Azulita, o seguirás en mis contactos como Amapola._

 _S._

—Una semana —sonreí. Tiempo suficiente para entrenar. Cuando recibiese los datos de Liara, necesitaría un par de días más para estructurar y organizar el plan y comenzar a repartir un poco de justicia personal.

Thane no estaría de acuerdo con esto, con nada, en realidad. Pero al irse, había dejado un vacío mayor en mí. Se había llevado consigo toda bondad, toda esperanza… esa chispa se apagó junto con su vida y no deseaba recuperarla, pues ello sólo resultaría en un impedimento más para mis planes. Debía hallarme libre de obstáculos, externos e internos, para cumplir con lo que debía ser.

La venganza se transforma a veces en una forma de justicia, y era la que dispensaría aun a costa de mi propia vida. Aquellos quienes hirieron alguna vez a Thane, pagarían por ello. No me importaban las consecuencias, las bajas colaterales, los destrozos, ni siquiera si la Alianza consideraba después esto un crimen imperdonable; todos aquellos culpables de su dolor, abandonarían este mundo. Tampoco llegarían a ninguna orilla, pues me encargaría de que no quedase rastro suyo de existencia.

Apagaron su alma antes de permitirle vivir, y ni siquiera los Segadores impedirían que cobrase tan necesaria deuda.

… … … … … … … … … …

 _Remitente: L_

 _Destinatario: F_

 _Ni tú ni tu familia estáis a salvo. Os mando las coordenadas de una ubicación segura. Tienes una semana._

 _L._

Desvió la señal por varias balizas para estar segura, pero sabía que con Shepard lo único garantizado eran los resultados. Si ella tenía un objetivo fijado en mente, y estaba segura que así era, no podría detenerla. Por ello debía hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para despistarla, para retrasarla hasta que no le quedase más opción que claudicar y volver a su misión principal.

Suspiró cansada y se reclinó en el mullido asiento de cuero que encabezaba la enorme sala de comunicaciones. Las luces y voces de innumerables agentes diseminados por la galaxia se oían en eco por toda la sala; su recién adquirido trono pesaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Su cometido no era fácil de por sí, y acababa de complicarse aún más. Sólo la Diosa sabría cómo acabaría todo.


End file.
